Rosa grisáceo
by MetallicBlossoming
Summary: Colección de diferentes drabbles. De momento solo SatoHo, pero con algún gen y MayaChi suelto. Varios géneros, desde el fluff al angst. Y montones de aus. ¡Petición de expansiones abierta!
1. Resfriado

Hay demasiado poco material de estos dos, y como no tengo el tiempo para escribir algo largo, pero sí montones de ideas, este ha sido el resultado.

* * *

**Resfriado**

Envuelto en tres mantas hasta la altura de la nariz, Houtarou estornudó. Sólo habían sido unos cinco minutos bajo la lluvia hasta que llegó a su casa, pero inevitablemente se había puesto enfermo. Tras comprobar que no era nada grave, su hermana se había ido pronto sólo ella sabía a dónde, dejándole solo.

Estaba en su propio mundo, a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando de pronto oyó ruido en su casa. Suponiendo que sería su hermana otra vez, no le dio más importancia; al menos, hasta que fue Satoshi el que apareció delante de él.

- ¿Cómo estás?  
- ... ¿Cómo has entrado?

El castaño se echó a reír y se sentó a su lado, pasándole una taza de leche caliente que el moreno aceptó con recelo.

- Me ha llamado tu hermana para que viniese a cuidar de ti. Sabía que obviamente no te iba a dejar solo en estas condiciones.

Satoshi se giró hacia el otro, colocándole bien las mantas alrededor del cuerpo con una pequeña sonrisa. Houtarou hizo un mohín, no gustándole que le tratase como un niño pequeño, pero agradeciendo internamente la atención de todos modos.

- ... ¿Por qué tiene mi hermana tu número de teléfono?  
- Por cosas como esta. ¿Qué te pensabas?

El castaño reprimió las ganas de meterse más con su amigo, al fin y al cabo, Houtarou estaba enfermo. Satoshi levantó un brazo y se lo pasó por los hombros al otro, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

- Necesitas recuperar calor, ven.

Esperó una nueva queja, pero cuando esta no llegó, se giró para mirar a la cara al moreno. Se había quedado profundamente dormido, así que le quitó la taza de las manos y la dejó en la mesa, con cuidado de no despertarle.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Satoshi volvió a mirarle a la cara, sonriendo levemente. Si tan solo Houtarou le permitiese estar así todos los días...


	2. Sólo por eso

**Sólo por eso.**

Los pasos del monje eran casi inaudibles comparados con los del caballero, el cual iba delante de él, andando enérgicamente. La armadura tintineaba, y el monje se colocó el hábito marrón, pensando en lo poco apropiado que era para el otro llevar una espada colgada al cinto. Se conocían desde toda la vida, y aquello, simplemente, no parecía correcto.

- No estás hecho para la vida de caballero, Satoshi.

El que iba en cabeza se giró con una carcajada silenciosa y una ceja alzada, frenando los pasos al tiempo que indicaba al otro con una mano que subiese al carruaje que les esperaba.

- Ni tú para la vida escolástica, Houtarou.

El moreno se rascó la cabeza con gesto resignado, y suspiró, mientras bajaba la mano subiendo al vehículo y sentándose en el asiento.

- Tengo comida y un techo, y lo único que tengo que hacer es escribir y fingir que rezo. No está mal.

Otra carcajada, esta vez bastante más sonora, llenó el habitáculo cuando el caballero entró, sentándose en frente de él.

- Yo también tengo comida, y consigo verte cada vez que vas a algún sitio. Creo que lo tengo bastante bien.

El moreno simplemente se recostó en el asiento y miró por el ventanuco, evitando la mirada de Satoshi, y rezó por una vez.

Rezó por no sonrojarse.

* * *

Perdonadme por hacer el segundo capítulo ya un au. Pero no me lo podía quitar de la cabeza.


	3. Suficientemente listo

**Suficientemente listo**

Satoshi suspiró hondo, intentando con toda su alma no fruncir el ceño mientras miraba a la distancia. Delante de él, Chitanda charlaba de forma animada con Houtarou, que contestaba con movimientos leves de cabeza.

- ¡Fuku-chan!

El castaño dio un respingo ante el grito inesperado, girándose hacia su compañera, que le miraba desde cerca entrecerrando los ojos. Finalmente, se cansó de hacerlo y le dio con el puño en el brazo.

- ¡Ay! ¿Qué pasa, a qué ha venido eso, Mayaka?  
- Llevo hablándote un rato y me estás ignorando. Eres cruel.

Satoshi suspiró de nuevo, sonriendo después a la de ojos rosa, la cual se sonrojó levemente.

- No te estoy ignorando, sólo es que estoy cansado. Perdóname.  
- Desde hace un tiempo no pareces tú mismo del todo. ¿Duermes bien?  
- ... Realmente no. Pero no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte, de verdad.

La mano del castaño revolvió el pelo de Mayaka, que a pesar del gesto afable del otro seguía mirándole preocupada.

- Después de todo, las bases de datos también damos problemas de vez en cuando.

Un bufido se escapó de entre los labios de Houtarou, que a pesar de ir por delante de los otros dos, había oído la conversación.

- ¿Oreki? ¿Pasa algo?  
- Eh... No, Chitanda.

"_O al menos eso creo._" Pensó, echando fugazmente una mirada atrás y notando como de pronto su estado de ánimo se volvía irritable. Podría decírselo a sí mismo todas las veces que quisiera, pero, al fin y al cabo, era lo suficientemente listo como para no creerse sus propias mentiras... O las de Satoshi.


	4. Llamada

**Llamada**

"_Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrr._"

Houtarou se dio la vuelta en la cama, revolviéndose en sueños.

"_Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrr. Vrrrrrr._"

"_PAF._"

- ¿Pero qué... ?

Ante el sonido de un golpe, el moreno finalmente se despertó, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su móvil, que seguía vibrando incluso tras haber caído al suelo desde la mesita. Con un suspiro se agachó a cogerlo, y mirar siquiera quién llamaba a las cinco de la madrugada, descolgó, contestando en voz baja.

- ¿Diga?  
- ¿H-Houtarou?  
- ¿Satoshi?

Houtarou se apartó el teléfono de la oreja por un momento y lo miró como si fuese la causa de todos los males del mundo.

- Sé... Sé que es muy tarde pero... dijiste que podía llamar s-si pasaba algo y...  
- ¿Qué ha pasado?  
- Nada... Nada grave, bueno, yo sólo...  
- Satoshi, te dije que podías llamar, pero me acabo de despertar así que vas a tener que explicármelo.

La respiración del castaño era agitada, y pareció un par de veces que tomaba aire como si fuese a decir algo pero sin llegar a hacerlo después.

- ¿S-sabes qué? No debería haber llamado. Perdón por molestarte.  
- No me cuelgues tras despertarme de madrugada. -No hubo respuesta.- ¡Satoshi!

La voz de Houtarou se elevó un poco sin que pudiese evitarlo, y se quedó en silencio unos instantes hasta que se aseguró de no haber despertado a nadie. Cuando volvió a revisar el teléfono, parecía que el otro aún no había colgado.

- Satoshi, cuéntame que ha pasado.  
- Ha sido una pesadilla estúpida, no debí haber llamado, lo siento.  
- Satoshi.  
- Realmente no... -Hubo un suspiro al otro lado de la línea.- No tengo talentos, y normalmente no es algo que me incomode, pero... cuando os miro...

Durante un tiempo no hubo respuesta, y el moreno comenzó a ponerse algo nervioso. Sabía, por el sonido de la respiración de Satoshi que algo no iba bien.

- Todos sois especiales. Tú, Chitanda, y Mayaka... Pero yo no. Y algún día me reemplazaréis y... Lo siento, en serio, es estúpid-  
- Cállate. Tú no eres reemplazable.  
- Pero-  
- Que te calles he dicho. Estás solo en casa, ¿verdad?  
- S-si, pero no entiendo qu-  
- Voy para allá.

Con un suspiro, Houtarou dejó el teléfono en la cama y comenzó a ponerse la ropa. Era problemático, pero Satoshi le necesitaba allí... Aparte de que algo en el pecho le había comenzado a doler, y sabía que solo pararía cuando llegase allí. No quería pensar en porqué le dolía, así que se vistió rápido y cogió el teléfono. Sólo por eso no se perdió el "muchas gracias" que susurró el castaño antes de colgar.

* * *

Me encanta Satoshi. Me encanta hacer sufrir a Satoshi. Me duele físicamente cada vez que Satoshi sufre. ¿Veis dónde está el problema? Sigh.


	5. Con eso me basta

**Con eso me basta**

-Te lo dije... Te lo dije, Satoshi, yo tenía razón.

Las manos del moreno trataban de presionar la herida que había en el torso del castaño.

Una escaramuza había tenido lugar mientras cruzaban un bosque. Unos bandidos habían intentado asaltar el carruaje, aunque Satoshi había logrado acabar con unos pocos y ahuyentar a los demás... Pero, ¿a qué precio? Al de estar caído en el suelo, sangrando y sin ser capaz de respirar correctamente. Houtarou concluyó que Satoshi jamás debía haberse hecho caballero, no si implicaba esto. No si implicaba morir y dejarle solo.

De pronto, una mano se posó sobre las del monje, una de las propias manos del castaño. A pesar del frío y la lluvia, estaba extrañamente cálida.

- Hou... tarou...  
- Mantente en silencio, no hagas más esfuerzos de los necesarios.

Una sonrisa llena de sufrimiento apareció en el rostro de Satoshi, pero no era así por el dolor físico. Una voz débil en el lugar de una que debía haber sido fuerte y alegre se hizo escuchar de nuevo.

- ¿Ni siquiera ahora... rezarás por mí?

Ambos sabían a lo que realmente se refería, y Houtarou se quedó congelado, ojos verdes abiertos por completo en sorpresa. Él se había dado cuenta de ello, hacía tiempo que lo intuía, y aun así, le había sorprendido oírlo.

- Sa-Satoshi, y-  
- No importa.

Los ojos color ámbar del caballero se cerraron, dejando caer un par de lágrimas que traicionaron su mentira.

- Con que... estés bien me basta.

* * *

Puede considerarse una secuela del primer drabble... De verdad que no me puedo quitar este au de la cabeza OTL

ME ODIO POR ESCRIBIR COSAS TAN TRISTES ;A;


	6. Dolor de cabeza

**Dolor de cabeza**

Houtarou no podía más, se sentía como si estuviese bajo la peor de las torturas. A simple vista podía parecer irracional, pero la sensación era como si alguien estuviese dándole con un martillo en la cabeza, una y otra vez. Obras en el tejado, o algo semejante. Salvo que el tejado era su cabeza e incluso le hacía pensar cosas estúpidas, como eso. Incapaz de aguantar el parloteo incesante, finalmente habló.

- ¿Quieres callarte de una vez?

Desde la otra punta del sofá, unos ojos verdes iguales a los suyos le miraron entrecerrándose, y su dueña le apuntó con el dedo.

- ¿Es esa forma de hablar a tu hermana mayor?

Houtarou tragó saliva, sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. No quería que su hermana volviese a practicar ningún arte marcial usándolo como saco, gracias.

- Lo siento, pero tengo un dolor de cabeza...  
- Eso no es excusa.

Tomoe frunció el ceño y el moreno bajó la cabeza hasta apoyarla en la mesa, nada le libraría ya de la gran reprimenda que se avecinaba. Salvo, tal vez, el sonido del timbre.

Jamás había estado tan contento de haber quedado con el club de clásicos para resolver algo. O para satisfacer la curiosidad de Chitanda, daba igual. El caso era que necesitaba huir de allí cuanto antes, así que se levantó y fue rápidamente a la puerta.

- Para huir de tu hermana sí que gastas energía, ¿¡eh!?

La mayor de los Oreki le gritó mientras se iba, pero no hizo ningún amago de seguirle. Se alegraba de que su hermano tuviese más amigos por fin, y no iba a ponerle en ridículo delante de ellos.

Todavía.


	7. San Valentín

**San Valentín**

Estaba siendo... Un día bastante tenso. San Valentín traía recuerdos de cosas no muy agradables, y ambos chicos estaban sentados en la sala del club, sin mirarse entre ellos. Satoshi parecía tan culpable como lo había hecho aquella vez, y Houtarou tenía el ánimo casi igual de irritable hacia él.

Habían estado allí un buen rato, y ninguna de las chicas parecía que iba a aparecer ya, así que el moreno se levantó de la silla, recogiendo sus cosas.

-Deberíamos irnos. No van a venir.

Satoshi estaba tan en su mundo que no se enteró hasta que el otro le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Satoshi, vámonos.

Al castaño no se le escapó que le había incluido en la frase, y contestó con un rápido asentimiento de cabeza, levantándose.

El camino al puente fue tedioso por el frío, la nieve, y el silencio entre ellos. A Houtarou le gustaba el silencio, pero no cuando era tan denso como este.  
Al final llegaron al punto donde se separaban para ir cada uno a su casa, y se giraron el uno hacia el otro.

- Bueno... Yo... Lo siento...  
- Satoshi, comprendo que no es el mejor día. Vete a casa y descansa.

El castaño miró al suelo un momento y asintió, dándose la vuelta y echando a andar; pero antes de que Houtarou pudiera hacer lo mismo, se giró y le llamó.

- ¡Ah, Houtarou, se te cayó esto antes de la bolsa!

Al grito le siguió un paquete volando por el aire, que el moreno atrapó casi sin darse cuenta. Una vez levantó la mirada del envoltorio transparente, ya no había ni rastro del otro chico.

Houtarou miró al paquete algo incrédulo otra vez. Sabía perfectamente que nadie le había regalado chocolates ese día y la única forma era que se los hubieran metido en la bolsa... Pero nadie se había acercado a ella. O a él en cualquier caso. Ni siquiera había visto a Mayaka o a Chitanda hoy, sólo a... Maldita sea, concluyó, sonrojándose.

Estúpido Satoshi.

* * *

No os podéis hacer una idea de lo mucho que me ha costado subir esto hoy. FF en el móvil es la mierda.


	8. Interés

**Interés**

Era de noche y hacía frío, aunque ya no nevaba. La bicicleta de Satoshi chirriaba un poco, pero ni a él ni a Houtarou, que iba caminando a su lado, parecía importarles. No estaban hablando entre ellos, y a pesar de lo poco que les gustaba, comenzaba a convertirse en una costumbre.

- ... ¿Has vuelto a suspender un examen?

El castaño paró de andar, y se giró para mirarle. ¿Realmente creía que era algo tan estúpido lo que le pasaba?

- ... ¿Qué importa? Ya estuve una vez a punto de suspender. No veo a qué viene este interés repentino.

Satoshi se maldijo internamente; no quería ser borde con él, pero parecía que su estado de ánimo en ese momento no daba para más. El otro le miró a los ojos, tratando de no parecer sorprendido ante la falta casi total de brillo en ellos. Con la noche, la luz que emitían se había apagado... O lo había hecho gradualmente con el paso del tiempo.

Tras un rato, el rechinar de la bicicleta volvió, indicador de que el castaño continuaba su camino.

Houtarou miró como su propio vaho subía hacia el cielo, sin hacer amago siquiera de seguirle.

- No es que antes no fuera así, pero... Puede que ahora tenga más interés. Puede que me importes más aún.

Los pasos de Satoshi se detuvieron, pero no se giró. No se permitió mirarle.

- Puede que yo nunca haya merecido la pena. Puede que ya sea tarde.  
- Eso ahora solo depende de ti.

Los ojos verdes del moreno se fijaron en la espalda del que era su mejor amigo con algo casi nuevo, algo que podía llamarse determinación. Sin pensárselo dos veces fue hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro, obligándole a mirarle.

- No quiero seguir viendo como te alejas.

* * *

Hoy no me siento bien, ¿solución? Hacer sufrir a mi otp. Soy una persona horrrrrrrrible.


	9. Caída

**Caída**

El primer pensamiento de Satoshi fue "voy a morir". La gente no solía salir bien parada de las caídas por las escaleras... Mucho menos si era de espaldas.  
Así que se sorprendió mucho cuando los golpes no le dolieron tanto como esperaba, y cuando lo que suponía que debía ser el suelo no era ni liso, ni duro.

Más que nada porque era una persona. Houtarou.

Jamás se había levantado tan rápido del suelo como lo hizo aquella vez, preocupado por su amigo, que había recibido la mayor parte del golpe por su culpa.

- Oh, joder, ¿estás bien? Ha sido mi culpa, lo siento mucho.  
- ... Ugh, creo que sí.

El castaño se esperaba una gran reprimenda por haber causado aquello, así que bajó la vista, sintiéndose realmente mal por haber hecho caer al otro.

- ¿Estás tú bien, Satoshi?

El susodicho parpadeó un par de veces, sintiéndose confundido al no ser lo que esperaba. Houtarou suspiró, mirando a un lado con algo de frustración contenida.

- He visto como resbalabas, pero no me ha dado tiempo nada más que a cogerte.

Los ojos ámbar de Satoshi subieron de pronto, quedándose fijos en los del otro. Sin ser capaz de hablar, sólo asintió levemente.

- Estás pensando otra vez en que no entiendes por qué he hecho esto cuando podía simplemente haberte esquivado.

La mano del moreno subió lentamente, rozándole con el dorso de los dedos la mejilla, antes de descansarla en su hombro.

- Créeme de una vez...

El castaño se inclinó levemente hacia delante, de forma lenta, cuando de pronto se oyó una voz desde arriba de las escaleras.

- ¡E-hem! No parece que estéis muy malheridos, así que subid de una vez.

La puerta de la azotea se cerró con un portazo, y Satoshi se levantó, tendiéndole una mano a Houtarou. Éste se levantó, aceptando la ayuda que le prestaba y murmurando algo acerca de como podía ser Mayaka de inoportuna. La risa clara del castaño no tardó en llegar al oírle, llenando el lugar, y el moreno no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

Al final ambos tardaron un poco más en subir de todas formas.

* * *

Por cierto, creo que esto no lo he dicho aún. Si tenéis alguna idea que os gustaría ver por aquí, o simplemente os gustaría ver un fic más largo de alguno de los drabbles no tenéis nada más que decirlo.

Y perdón por el retraso, este era el capítulo de ayer pero no pude subirlo hasta hoy.


	10. Calor humano

**Calor humano**

- Hace frío.

Era alrededor de la quinta vez que Satoshi se quejaba del frío a pesar de estar dentro de la casa, y Houtarou consideraba seriamente golpearle con un libro si eso le callaba. Habían quedado para estudiar. Estudiar. No quejarse del frío que ni siquiera hacía en su habitación.

- Houtarou...  
- Como vuelvas a decir 'tengo frío' te echo de mi casa.

El castaño hinchó las mejillas, apoyando la barbilla en la mesa.

- Es que es cierto... Seguro que tú estás calentito.  
- Yo estoy bien. Deja de poner excusas y estudia.

El moreno se dio por vencido y le lanzó una manta que estaba a su alcance. Satoshi levantó la cabeza, mirándole con el ceño fruncido y se subió la capucha.

- No pillas una ni queriendo, ¿eh?

Houtarou no sabía por qué, pero cuando miró, el castaño tiró de los cordones de su sudadera, cerrando la capucha y haciendo que no se le viese la cara. No pudo evitar reírse un poco ante el gesto, aunque se suponía que estaba molesto.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, Satoshi?  
- Tú. O no pillas las indirectas o me ignoras realmente.  
- ¿Qué indirectas?

Satoshi salió de su capullo hecho con una capucha para mirarle mal.

- Vale, tienes que estar ignorándome, porque no eres tan idiota. Me voy.  
- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas?  
- A donde no me ignoren o no sea una molestia.

El castaño se levantó para irse, pero Houtarou rápidamente le cogió del brazo.

- No te vayas. No te estoy ignorando. -Suspira.- Pero explícame a qué te refieres.  
- A que quiero un puñetero abrazo.

Satoshi se sonrojó, mirando avergonzado hacia otro lado. Se sentía estúpido.

- Sólo quería un abrazo. Pero da igual. Mira, mejor me vo...

Antes de que pudiese acabar la frase, el moreno se levantó, sentándose tras él y abrazándole con fuerza.

- Pensé que sólo estabas siendo molesto.  
- No, sólo quería algo de cariño por parte de mi... Tuya.

Ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente, a pesar de que Satoshi había evitado decir la palabra 'novio'. Todavía estaban en una parte muy temprana de la relación y aún les costaría un tiempo.

- La próxima vez, pídemelo directamente.  
- Pero quiero que de vez en cuando también salga de ti.

Houtarou suspiró, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

- Lo intentaré a partir de ahora.

Algo tan simple como aquello pareció volver a encender el buen humor en el de ojos ámbar, que se giró y le dio un beso en la mejilla al otro, acurrucándose en su pecho.

- Te tomo la palabra.

* * *

Ya era hora de un poco de fluff digo yo. Inspirado por un rol que tuve. Todo es por el rol. Siempre. Ok, no, pero casi.


	11. Razones

**Razones**

El moreno frunció el ceño, llevándose una mano a la cara.

- Satoshi.

Una sonrisa gatuna apareció en el rostro del otro, que le miraba divertido desde el fondo de la sala.

- ¿Si?  
- ¿Puedes explicarme por qué no te he delatado ya?

Satoshi rió, rodando sobre la dura cama de madera, mientras que los ojos verdes de su acompañante, que estaba sentado en el suelo, le miraban de mala manera.

- ¡Eso es realmente sencillo!

El moreno se levantó, sacudiéndose el traje a rayas y acercándose a su compañero.

- ¿Ah, sí?  
- Ssssssi.

Satoshi volvió a soltar una risilla mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado con un suspiro.

- ¿Y bien?  
- Pues porque soy un socio muy útil y un compinche adorable.  
- Aja.

Houtarou bajó la guardia, y los ojos ámbar del castaño centellearon con malicia mientras veía la posibilidad de éxito de su plan.

- Sólo bromeaba... ¡Es porque me amas, Houtarou! ¿Por qué va a ser?

Este se atragantó con su propia saliva, tosiendo mientras se ponía rojo y miraba fuera de la celda, para ver si alguien les había oído. Aquello sólo causó mayor diversión al castaño, que ya reía a carcajadas, satisfecho con la reacción.

- ¿¡Pero cuál es tu problema!?

Satoshi agitó una mano en el aire para restarle importancia al asunto, y le miró con interés, inclinándose hacia delante.

- Ahora cuéntame, ¿qué plan tienes para salir de aquí?

* * *

Mis disculpas por no haber podido subir capítulo antes. Los fines de semana son algo complicados para mí en temas de conexión, y las clases son bastante duras, así que no tengo mucho tiempo.  
Pero por este par de idiotas lo que sea ;u;

Also! Ending au. Mi au favorito. Esperad más de esto.


	12. Un favor

**Un favor**

Satoshi puso los brazos en jarras, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, mientras Houtarou seguía leyendo tranquilamente, intentando ignorarle.

- No seas así... Realmente necesito que me ayudes.  
- Que no. Yo no hago eso.  
- ¡Oh, vamos! Sólo te estoy pidiendo un favor.  
- Y yo te estoy diciendo que no.

El castaño dejó escapar un suspiro estrangulado y se echó boca abajo sobre las mesas, en un intento de llamar la atención del otro.

- Satoshi, levanta de la mesa. Eres molesto.  
- No quiero.  
- No seas estúpido.  
- Estoy siendo igual de estúpidamente intransigente que tú, Houtarou.

Un suspiro proveniente de este resonó por la sala, pero antes de que pudiese contestar o rendirse a lo que le pedía su compañero, el otro se puso en pie de nuevo.

- No quería recurrir a esto, pero si no me queda otra...  
- ... ¿A qué?

La expresión de Satoshi decía a gritos "¿es que nunca piensas a menos que se te obligue?" pero se guardo el comentario en favor de suspirar, derrotado.

- A que tendré que pedirle a Mayaka que baile conmigo.

Esta vez no se trataba de una treta para que el moreno hiciese lo que él quería; era una posibilidad aterradoramente cercana. No quería que le regañasen cada dos pasos, pero quería aprender a bailar antes de la boda de su prima.  
Planeado o no, esto de todas formas sacó una reacción a Houtarou, al que le tembló una ceja y dejó finalmente el libro en la mesa.

- Está bien. Bailaré contigo. Sólo hasta que aprendas.

El más alto tuvo que luchar contra un sonrojo cuando vio la mirada de adoración y la gran sonrisa de felicidad que aparecía en el rostro del otro. Alguno de estos días debería admitir que de vez en cuando le entraban celos.

Y gastar energía bailando con él tampoco era tan malo... ¿no?

* * *

He hecho un pequeño cambio en el orden de los capítulos, no me gustaba tener un au como primer capítulo y no aguantaba más. Pero aparte de eso, nada nuevo.

Y me gustaría anunciar que... -redoble de tambor.- Las peticiones para ampliar capítulos están oficialmente abiertas. Si os gusta algún drabble y queréis ver como sería una historia ya más completa, ¡sólo decidlo!

Sin más dilacion, me voy a estudiar, que estoy haciendo un descanso. Sí, a las 4 de la mañana. Sí, hago malas decisiones. Sí, nadie debería haberme dejado ser adulta. ¡Buenas noches/días/tardes!


	13. Cafetería

**Cafetería**

Ya volvían a hacer ruido otra vez. Odiaba tener que hacer trabajo fuera de casa, pero las obras eran insoportables, y la cafetería no había parecido una mala opción en primer lugar... Al menos hasta que llegaron aquellas niñas ruidosas gritando y haciéndose fotos con sus teléfonos de última generación. Podían irse al demonio, él tenía cosas de la universidad que hacer.

Un Houtarou de unos veinte años suspiró, dejando de lado por un momento el documento en el que trabajaba, y frotándose las sienes. De pronto, un ruido cerca de él llamó su atención, y cuando levantó la vista había un café delante de él, y un camarero castaño con una sonrisa ofreciéndoselo. El moreno le miró con el ceño fruncido, y el otro soltó una suave risa.

- No, no me he equivocado de mesa. Es en disculpa por todo el jaleo.  
- ¿Cómo... ?  
- No es difícil de averiguar. Voy a la universidad, y entiendo lo que puede hacer este ruido.

El de ojos verdes murmuró un agradecimiento, tomando el café de las manos del otro. El camarero le respondió ampliando su sonrisa, y de pronto sacó un rotulador.

- Ah, no he escrito tu nombre porque no sabía cual era...  
- Me llamo Oreki Houtarou. Pero sólo Houtarou está bien.  
- Satoshi Fukube, y puedes llamarme Satoshi si quieres.

Con un brillo travieso en los ojos, Satoshi cogió el vaso y apuntó algo, antes de mirar a la cola que se formaba y suspirar al tiempo que sonreía.

- Bueno, tengo que volver a atender a los clientes. Me reclama el escenario. -Ríe.-  
- Muchas gracias, Satoshi.

El castaño se iba, pero se volvió un momento sobre sus pasos y le miró, sonriendo.

- No tires el vaso sin mirarlo primero, Houtarou.

Con otra risa, desapareció hacia el mostrador, y el moreno se vio obligado a revisar lo que había escrito. Y sonrojándose después. Tenía veinte años, se suponía que ya no se sonrojaba porque alguien le escribiese el número en un vaso, o su hora de salida del trabajo.

Pero de todas formas, el "me gustaría saber más de ti, pareces interesante" le atraía demasiado. No perdía nada por esperar al final del turno...

* * *

Alguien dijo baristas au y yo dije VENGA SI


	14. Problema

**Problema**

_¿¡Quién demonios era esa chica!?_

Houtarou dio un rápido paso hacia un lado, apartándose de la abertura de la puerta del club. Con una expresión de puro desconcierto, apoyó la espalda en la pared al lado de esta, intentando conectar dos pensamientos seguidos.

_¿Quién podía... quién... la de las piernas largas y... y las medias blancas quien podía ser la... la que llevaba aquel vestido corto que... de sirvienta... vestido de sirvienta... corto..._

El sonrojo comenzaba a extenderse por sus mejillas, calentándole la cara de tal forma que tuvo que darse un par de palmadas para conseguir hacer funcionar correctamente los engranajes de su cerebro, y con su gesto habitual de estar pensando, consideró las opciones.

Podía ser Chitanda, pensó, intentando bloquear la imagen mental al mismo tiempo, pero no tendría sentido. La morena no tenía motivos para ponerse algo así, no en un día corriente en el salón del club. Y menos aún ponerse algo tan... revelador. Mayaka quedaba descartada por la misma razón. Aunque le gustase disfrazarse de cosas de anime, no sería capaz de llevar algo así tan descaradamente. A ella no le gustaba mostrarse abierta con aquella afición en concreto.

Maldita fuese su manía de ir mirando al suelo, porque sólo le había visto... sí, el trasero y las piernas, pensó, con un nuevo sonrojo, porque de verdad que estaba... No, eso no era a donde quería llegar con ese pensamiento. De cualquier forma, respiró hondo y tragó saliva, preparado para descubrir la identidad de quien fuese que estaba dentro del salón del club.

Parecía ser que la persona que se había colado ahora estaba sentada en las mesas, balanceando ligeramente las piernas.

Piernas largas cubiertas por medias.  
_Sube la mirada._  
Borde de la falda por la mitad del muslo.  
_Sube la mirada, Houtarou, venga._  
Cintura estrecha.  
_Oh, vamos._

Finalmente, y de un tirón, llegó a su rostro. Y descubrió un par de ojos ámbar que le miraban con malicia.

- No me jodas. No me jodas.

Satoshi no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a mirarle con expresión divertida desde donde estaba sentado. Casi irradiaba una risa socarrona a pesar de estar en silencio.

- ¿Qué demonios haces con eso puesto?  
- El club de teatro nos ha pedido que hagamos estas cosas y quería asustar a Mayaka. Pero tu reacción ha sido bastante mejor.  
- Cállate y quítate eso.

De pronto, los ojos del castaño bajaron, y no pudo evitar reírse mientras bajaba con un saltito de la mesa. Según pasaba al lado de su compañero se aguantó la risa un poco, lo justo para poder pronunciar una frase mientras le palmeaba el hombro.

- Vale, vale, lo devolveré. Ya sé que te ha traído un... problemilla.

La carcajada de Satoshi esta vez fue realmente sonora, y acto seguido salió corriendo de allí, por si acaso.

El moreno por su parte se quedó donde estaba; confuso, sonrojado y... como bien había dicho el otro, con un problema en forma de bulto en los pantalones.

Aquel maldito vestido le sentaba demasiado bien.

* * *

No, Satoshi no lo siente en lo mínimo. Y todos sabemos que no va a dejar a Houtarou olvidar esto fácilmente.

ME ESTOY RIENDO DEMASIADO JODER

Btw, inspirado de nuevo en un rol que. Iba así. EJEM.

/PS: Hikari, sé que me lees y ilu por dejarme rolear aquello -does the melocotón thing.- 8D /


	15. Juego

**Juego**

El teléfono sonó en casa de Satoshi y este tecleó algo en el ordenador antes de cogerlo lo más rápido posible, poniéndoselo en la oreja y sujetándolo con el hombro mientras volvía a la pantalla.

- ¿Diga?  
- Satoshi, ¿por qué no estás donde hemos quedado?

El castaño miró el reloj de la pared y chasqueó la lengua, había quedado con Houtarou hacía veinte minutos.

- Oh, mierda, lo siento. Se me ha alargado de más esta partida, pensé que sería más rápido pero...  
- ¿Y no puedes pararlo y guardar?  
- No, es que esto... Esto no va así, Houtarou. De todas formas no creo que dure mucho.

De pronto, un grito se oyó a través del teléfono, casi dejando sordo al moreno.

- ¡QUE TE DEN POR EL SACO, FUKU-CHAN!

Houtarou parpadeó un par de veces, confundido.

- ... ¿Y bien, Satoshi?  
- ¿Eh?  
- ¿Cómo es que está Mayaka en tu casa?

Esta vez fue el turno del castaño para estar confundido, que de pronto entendió la situación.

- Oh, no. No, no, no. Sólo le he robado una muerte sin querer.  
- ... Eso no... tiene sentido. Mira, da igual. Adiós.

Houtarou cerró el móvil con rabia. Odiaba gastar energía para nada. Odiaba haberse arreglado -a conciencia pero no lo admitiría- y haber salido de casa para nada. Odiaba estar esperando veinte minutos para nada.

Y encima Satoshi le estaba mintiendo. Y Mayaka estaba en su casa.

- Vete a la mierda.

Murmuró, obviamente, sin que pudiese oírle el otro. No pudo evitar una gran oleada de celos, que le golpeó como si fuese una mera piedra en la arena de la playa. No solía enfadarse pero, ¿si no lo hacía ahora, cuando?

Con un bufido se volvió por donde había venido, intentando no pensar.

A medio camino hacia su casa, se oyó el chirrido de una bicicleta venir a toda velocidad en su dirección. Dicho vehículo pasó como un rayo por detrás suya, con los frenos pulsados a tope y derrapando sobre el asfalto, hasta que su ocupante se chocó contra un seto.

Satoshi no se molestó en recoger la bicicleta o quitarse las hojas de encima, sólo salió corriendo hacia el moreno.

- Perdóname.

El de ojos verdes le dirigió una mirada fría y siguió andando sin volver a mirarle.

- Vete a que Mayaka te perdone.  
- No estaba... No estaba en mi casa.

Satoshi resollaba, casi sin aliento, con las manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

- Claro. Y por eso la he oído por el teléfono mientras jugaba a algo contigo.

La imagen mental de los otros dos enrollándose fue algo que la mente del moreno no pudo reprimir, produciéndole un estremecimiento que le hizo detenerse. Que desagradable.

- Estábamos... En una llamada por skype.  
- Claro.  
- Estábamos jugando a un juego... online, Houtarou.

Houtarou alzó una ceja y se giró, mirándole.

- ¿A qué?  
- A aquello que te dije que te bajaras. Al LoL. Incluso Chitanda lo tiene.

De pronto, todo encajó en la mente del más alto, que se sintió avergonzado de su propia conducta.

- Pensé en echarme una rápida porque estaba preparado mucho antes de la hora que habíamos quedado y... Lo siento.

Satoshi parecía realmente arrepentido, y el moreno se sentía bastante mal por haberle malentendido.

- ... No importa. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y me explicas como va?

El castaño pareció iluminarse otra vez de vuelta a su personalidad alegre, y Houtarou sonrió un poco, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos mientras el otro se agitaba para quitarse las hojas y volvía a por su bicicleta.

- Pero me has dado un susto.  
- ¿Eh?  
- Pensé que te estabas liando con Mayaka.

Satoshi parpadeó.

- Supongo que ahora tendré que compensártelo.

El guiño que siguió a aquella frase hizo sonrojarse al moreno, pero por esta vez, contraatacó con una media sonrisa y una ceja levantada.

- Supones bien.

* * *

Adivinad a que he empezado a jugar.

Fgsdfgsdfg mis drabbles cada vez se van alargando más pero no puedo evitarlo ;A;

¡Que alce la mano quien quiera que la compensación incluya el vestido del capítulo anterior! -Ella sola.- ¿Nadie? ¿En serio? Jo.


	16. Curiosidad

**Curiosidad**

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces?

La morena ladeó la cabeza, mirando con una sonrisa y los ojos relucientes a Mayaka, que estaba delante de la puerta de un cobertizo en el patio, con un rastrillo en la mano. La otra chica se asustó y dio un brinco, girándose con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- O-oh, hola.

La castaña estaba bastante incómoda, y soltó una de las manos del rastrillo, rascándose la nuca.

- Iba... Iba a guardar el rastrillo pero... pero creo que lo haré luego.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí dentro?

Mayaka rápidamente se puso delante de la puerta.

- Nada que quieras ver, Chii-chan.

La morena intentó asomarse por detrás, para ver, pero la otra se iba moviendo para impediírselo.

- ¡Déjame ver, por favor!  
- Chii-chan, hazme caso. No quieres verlo.  
- ¡Pero me da curiosidad!

Justo cuando dijo esto, se agachó de pronto, asomándose por el borde de la puerta antes de que la pierna de la otra pudiera impedírselo. Entonces, se quedó muy en silencio. Tanto, que podían oírse los ruidos de dentro del cobertizo. Respiraciones, roce de ropas y... ¿podía ser aquel sonido algo golpeando en la pared? Un estremecimiento recorrió a Mayaka, que miró con una mueca en el rostro a la otra, que estaba inmóvil.

- ¿Chii-chan... ?

Chitanda se echó hacia atrás, lo justo para quedarse sentada en el suelo. Los ojos morados ya no tenían el brillo curioso de antes, y su expresión estaba congelada en una de pura incredulidad.

-¿Chii-chan, estás bien?  
- Mayaka... Ya no me da curiosidad.

La castaña se agachó, ayudando a levantarse a la otra, y golpeando deliberadamente la puerta con el rastrillo, dejándolo caer. A ver si por lo menos les molestaba.

- Mayaka...  
- ¿Si?  
- No sabía que los vestidos de sirvienta pudieran usarse mientras se hace algo así...  
- ¡Calla!

Mayaka se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando borrar la imagen que parecía haberse grabado en sus retinas.

- Va... Vámonos...

La de ojos rosas cogió a su amiga del brazo, llevándosela de allí.

- Oye, Mayaka...  
- Dime.  
- ¿A ti te gustan los vestidos de sirvienta?

Una especie de gruñido frustrado se escapó de la boca de la más bajita, mientras maldecía mentalmente tanto a Houtarou como Satoshi. Malditos fueran por quitarle la inocencia a la otra. Chitanda era como una especie de unicornio, ella era pura, y no..

- ... Porque tengo uno.

Mayaka paró en seco, parpadeando. Quizá, y sólo quizá, acabaría dándole las gracias a los otros dos.

* * *

Por petición popular, el vestido de la muerte ha vuelto. Y como no podía poner toda la chicha en este fic en concreto... Lo he dejado a interpretaciones personales.

QUE TODOS SABEMOS LO QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO PERO


	17. Impulsos

**Impulsos**

Ambos jóvenes iban andando por la calle, pero el más bajito desoía las palabras del moreno, al menos, hasta que este le agarró de un brazo y le frenó, metiéndolo en un portal.

- ¿Por qué le sacaste el arma?  
- Porque... Bueno todos cometemos errores alguna vez, ¿no?

Houtarou se pasó una mano por el pelo, suspirando.

- Te lo repetiré otra vez. ¿Por qué apuntaste a la detective Chitanda?  
- No es esa cosa inofensiva y frágil que tanto te gusta. ¡Me sacó un cuchillo, Houtarou!

Satoshi miró hacia otro lado, cruzándose de brazos, mientras el moreno se sorprendía, dando un paso atrás.

- Mira, siento haber estropeado la situación, de veras. Pero ya está. No sabe que somos nosotros los que nos fugamos. No me detuvo y no le hablé de ti, así que puedes ir a la cita que tenías con ella esta tarde.  
- Satoshi, ¿tú... ?  
- Iré al piso franco y revisaré el próximo objetivo mientras tanto. Ve.

El castaño se dio la vuelta, dando la conversación por terminada, pero su compañero no se dio por vencido.

- No es una cita.

Los pasos de Satoshi frenaron sólo un momento, lo justo para contestar.

- Si quieres mentir debes sonar convincente. Eso suena a excusa.

Houtarou se quedó mirando su espalda mientras se iba, y ni siquiera le apeteció suspirar. No quería malgastar energía pensándolo, pero había algo que no estaba bien del todo con aquello. Algo que hacía que le dieran ganas de cancelar la visita a la comisaría.  
Pero había cosas que debían hacerse, y si quería ganar la batalla contra la policía en el próximo golpe, tenía que ir.

* * *

Otra vez ending!au. Pero es que me apasiona ver a Houtarou y a Satoshi como Moriarty y Moran, y a Chitanda y Mayaka como Sherlock y Watson. CUADRUPLE SHIP C-C-COMBO BREAKER.

Puede verse como una continuación del anterior. Ah, y no en todos los drabbles la relación que tienen Satoshi y Houtarou es igual. Quiero decir, puede aparecer uno en el que ya estén juntos, luego uno en el que estén ahí-ahí, o uno en que se acaben de conocer. No se si es algo obvio, pero mejor segura que arrepentida.

Como siempre, sugerencias, ideas, o prompts, al botoncejo de reviews :D


	18. Alcohol

**Alcohol**

Houtarou se agarró la cabeza, que le palpitaba como si le estuviesen pegando, y se levantó un poco de la cama, lo justo para coger el móvil y volver a caer boca abajo.

- ¿Diga?  
- Dime... Dim-Dime cual es tu secer... secrot... secreto

¿Por qué demonios le estaba llamando Satoshi? Hacía dos horas que se habían visto, ambos con algo de alcohol en sangre... Aunque parecía que el castaño había seguido bebiendo sin él, y que él había dormido la mona lo suficiente como para estar lúcido.

- Venga, Chitanda... Dime... dímelo...

Además se había confundido de número.

- Satoshi estás borracho. Vete a casa.  
- ¡Ya sé que estoy borracho! Si me dijeras lo que te pregunto no lo estaría... tannnto.  
- ... ¿Qué quieres saber?

Houtarou contestó. Ya sabiendo que no reconocía su voz, estaba dispuesto a hablar con él hasta que llegase a algún sitio seguro... o a que le diese una razón consistente para haberle despertado.

- ... Por... ¿Por qué... le gusu.. gustas... más que yo?  
- ¿A quién?  
- ¡A Houtarou! ¿A quién va a ser?

Eso no era lo que había esperado oír, y el moreno se quedó congelado en el sitio, sin poder contestar.

- Lo he... lo he intentado todo pero... No soy una chica y...

Algo parecido a un sollozo se oyó al otro lado de la línea, y a Houtarou le dio un escalofrío.

- Ya no sé qué hacer... No sé qué más... Esto es estúpido y s-s-oy patético lo... lo siento...  
- ... ¿Satoshi? ¿Sigues ahí?  
- Sí...  
- ... Voy a mandar a Houtarou a recogerte.  
- ¡No! No quiero que me vea as-así. Hará que le guste aún menos...  
- Te prometo que no. ¿Dónde estás?

El castaño le dio el lugar donde estaba, que afortunadamente era cerca, y el moreno se levantó de la cama, poniéndose la chaqueta. Menos mal que había caído en la cama con ropa.

- Me va a odiar si le despiertas...  
- No podría odiarte ni aunque le intentase, hazme caso. Sé de lo que hablo.  
- Chitanda... Eres... Eres la mejor...

El de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza y salió de la casa a buscar al otro tras colgar el teléfono. No sabía qué iba a hacer cuando las implicaciones de lo que el otro había dicho calasen de verdad... Pero tenía seguro que en cuanto le viese, al menos le daría un abrazo. Y obviamente le llevaría a dormir a su propia casa, la del castaño estaba demasiado lejos.

A la mañana siguiente, el castaño no se acordaba de nada, para alegría del moreno. Ya... Ya se lo contaría más adelante. O no.

* * *

Acabo de releer esto por vez 945836422537 y en lo único que puedo pensar es en

secroto

Tengo la mentalidad de una niña de cinco años y nO PUEDO PARAR DE REIRME OH GOD


	19. Difícil de olvidar

**Difícil de olvidar**

La risilla del castaño resonaba por la sala, y el moreno acercó más la cabeza al libro, intentando ignorarle.

- ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que estaban ahí?  
- Cállate, Satoshi.

La respuesta de Houtarou, que tenía incluso las orejas rojas, sólo le hizo aún más gracia al otro. Sonriendo para sí mismo, el castaño alzó las cejas.

- Parece que vas a volver a desmayarte como aquella vez en los baños termales si sigo recordándotelo.  
- Satoshi, que te calles.  
- Aunque no creo que te haga falta que te lo recuerde... Va a ser una imagen bastante difícil de quitar de la cabeza.

El gruñido ahogado que llegó del moreno pareció divertir mucho más a Satoshi, pero antes de que pudiera seguir molestándolo, una Chitanda sin aliento y bastante sonrojada abrió la puerta. Acto seguido, se inclinó profundamente de forma brusca.

- ¡Perdón por haceros ver eso!  
- No hay ningún problema... Es nuestra culpa por andar fisgoneando, no hay necesidad de que te disculpes. En todo caso deberíamos hacerlo nosotros.

Houtarou levantó la cabeza del libro y miró a Satoshi con el ceño levemente fruncido. No podía creer que estuviese siendo serio, y el pecho se le llenó de algo que podía parecerse un poco al orgullo.

- De todas formas, estábamos buscando un sitio para hacer lo mismo que vosotras.

Houtarou no era de tirar cosas, jamás en su vida había sido tan visceral como para hacer eso sin considerar el esfuerzo, pero el libro impactó contra la parte trasera de la cabeza del castaño sentando un precedente. Y llamando la atención sobre el rojo brillante que tenía su cara.

- Te he dicho que te calles.


	20. Viaje

**Viaje**

- Me voy ya.  
- Buen vuelo.

Houtarou miró a Satoshi fijamente durante un instante. Parecía en calma, incluso estaba sonriendo, y aquello parecía tan equivocado, tan extraño, que hacía que le doliese el alma.

- Satoshi...  
- ¿Si?  
- ... Sabes que tardaré en volver, ¿verdad?  
- Lo sé, Houtarou. Mientras llames como prometiste...

La risa del castaño sonó mal, rara, fuera de lugar para el más alto; aunque no había nada en realidad para que eso tuviese una razón, era una risa común. Quizá era que simplemente se había hecho a la idea de que Satoshi se quejaría, o le pediría que se quedase... O lloraría.

Pero nada de eso estaba ocurriendo, y le hacía sentir vacío por dentro.

Dicho todo aquello se despidió tanto de Satoshi como de Chitanda y Mayaka, que estaban allí también para despedirle, y fue junto a su hermana, ambos pasando para entrar al avión.

Houtarou echó una última mirada atrás y sus tres amigos le sonreían, agitando las manos en forma de despedida. Se iba a vivir a otro país, no se iba tres días de vacaciones a casa de sus abuelos, y sus amigos parecían sentir lo mismo que si fuese aquello. No debía ser así, pero lo era, así que volvió a mirar hacia delante y se subió al avión. Tal vez no le querían tanto como creía.

Abajo, aún en tierra, los tres que quedaban miraron la gran aeronave surcar el cielo en silencio. Tras varios minutos, las dos chicas comenzaron a hablar y después se giraron hacia el castaño, que seguía quieto en el mismo sitio. Algo no iba bien, y todos lo sabían.

- Fuku-chan...  
- Se ha ido.

La castaña le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Satoshi se la quitó de encima suavemente, sonriendo de forma triste. Mayaka entendió el gesto al instante y se llevó a la morena de allí.

Satoshi se volvió hacia el cristal, y esta vez sí, comenzó a llorar como llevaba queriendo hacer todo el día. Se había mantenido fuerte por el otro, por no parecer patético, y ahora que no estaba ya daba igual. Ya todo daba igual. Incluso sus piernas cedieron y se vio de rodillas en el suelo, deshaciéndose en sollozos.

- ... No te vayas... Por favor... Quiero estar contigo...

Pero ya era inútil.

* * *

MATADME POR EL AMOR DE LA DIOSA POR QUÉ HE ESCRITO ESTO


	21. Mensajes

**Mensajes**

- ... Supongo que no me quieres tanto como para confiar en mí después de todo.

Fue lo último que se oyó antes del sonido de la puerta. Un silencio frío y amargo se posó sobre la sala, como una niebla de puro resentimiento.

- Te has dejado el móvil, imbécil.

Fue lo único que murmuró el moreno, sentado en el borde de la cama, sin intención alguna de levantarse, cuando el aparato comenzó a vibrar como un loco, de forma que hasta cayó de la mesa. El de ojos verdes lo miró y harto del sonido incesante, lo recogió.

La pantalla del aparato se había rajado de un lado a otro por el golpe, pero le daba absolutamente igual. Alguien había estado mandándole montones de mensajes al castaño, que no había respondido. Quien los mandaba era Mayaka y Houtarou no pudo evitar abrirlos para ver de qué demonios trataban.

"Se lo has preguntado ya?"

"Qué ha dicho?"

"Venga no me tengas en ascuas!"

"Dime que no te has echado atrás otra vez"

Houtarou hizo una mueca de asco, y estaba a punto de tirar el móvil directamente al cubo de la basura cuando vibró otra vez. Pero esta vez el remitente era Chitanda... y el contenido del mensaje hizo que se le helase la sangre.

"Mayaka está empezando a ponerse nerviosa, ¡contéstala! ¿Cuándo es la fecha de la boda? :D"

No podía ser cierto. Se negaba a que fuese cierto. Su cuerpo se quedó congelado en la misma pose, mirando la forma en que la raja del teléfono atravesaba la cara sonriente del emoticono.

El aparato siguió vibrando, y, incapaz de moverse, solo pudo mirar como los mensajes pasaban por la pantalla.

"Va todo bien?"

_No, Mayaka, no va bien. _

"Dime algo estoy empezando a preocuparme"

_¿Qué quieres que diga? He destrozado a mi novio por dentro porque soy lo peor y tengo celos de ti._  
A pesar de estar pensando las respuestas que podría darle, no tecleó nada, no respondió.

Finalmente, sus pies parecieron responder y se acercó a la mesa, dejando el aparato encima. Y acto seguido salió corriendo, sí, corriendo lo más que podía para encontrar a Satoshi. Conservar energía era lo último que le importaba en ese momento

Llamó su nombre a gritos por toda la ciudad, pero nadie contestó.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de rendirse, de volver y llamar a las chicas para que le ayudasen, vio una figura familiar en la distancia. Debería haber corrido hasta él, pero se acercó despacio, con miedo. El castaño estaba sentado en el puente que hacía tantos años solían cruzar todos los días para ir a clase.

Satoshi no se giró hacia él y Houtarou ni siquiera podía estar seguro de que supiese que estaba ahí. El castaño se sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de la cazadora, y el corazón del de ojos verdes se saltó un latido.

- No le merezco, no sé siquiera por qué lo he intentado.

La mano del más bajo se alzó con la caja en ella.

- No debería amar a alguien inalcanzable.

Un par de segundos fueron lo que tardó el moreno en frenar el brazo de Satoshi, antes de que pudiera tirar el paquete al río.

- Sí que quiero, Satoshi.

El castaño se giró, confuso y sobresaltado por el agarre. Y aún furioso y dolido con el otro.

- ¿¡El qué!?  
- Casarme contigo. Lo siento mucho.

El más alto engulló al otro en un abrazo apretado, murmurando disculpas una y otra vez a pesar de no ser su estilo. El castaño se sintió sobrecogido, correspondiendo con un leve agarre hasta que fue capaz de asimilarlo, momento en que se aferró a él con fuerza, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho.

- Y siento decirte que tu móvil se ha caído de la mesa y se ha roto.  
- Que le den al móvil.


	22. Noche

**Noche**

Houtarou estaba incómodo. Lo más incómodo que había estado hacía mucho tiempo.

Había salido con Chitanda una noche porque la morena había insistido tanto en que tenía que salir y conocer gente que lo había hecho solo por callarla. Y aquí estaba, en una estúpida discoteca con la música demasiado alta y sin rastro de la de ojos morados, que había desaparecido hacía un buen rato. Estaba tranquilamente en la barra, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por socializar con nadie cuando un tipo con coleta se le acercó e intentó ligar con él.

Cosa que seguía intentando en ese instante, por muchas negativas que le diese. Esta vez optó por directamente darle la espalda, cuando oyó una voz.

- Sí, lo siento, es que está conmigo. Búscate a otro.

Houtarou se quedó sorprendido y se giró. No conocía al chico que había venido en su ayuda, pero obviamente no iba a rechazarla, así que asintió con la cabeza y el otro se fue. El moreno suspiró, aliviado de haberse librado, y se giró hacia su salvador, otro joven un poco más bajo que él y de su edad más o menos.

- Perdón por meterme, pero he visto que te estaba molestando y no he podido evitarlo.

- No pasa nada. Muchas gracias.

El chico, de pelo castaño y ojos ámbar le sonrió, y a Houtarou pareció invadirle un sentimiento de nostalgia extraño, como si ya le hubiese conocido antes. Obviamente no le iba a decir algo tan estúpido, así que le devolvió media sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo para agradecértelo?

- ¿Qué tal si te tomas algo conmigo ahí arriba? -Señala la zona vip.-

El castaño alzó las manos en gesto de inocencia cuando el moreno levantó una ceja.

- Que conste que mi intención ahora mismo no es ligar contigo como ese tipo.

Houtarou sopesó sus opciones mentalmente. Podía rechazarle y seguir solo y aburrido en la barra, esperando a que apareciese Chitanda para irse... O podría aceptar la oferta, y sentarse por fin en algún sitio. Con el añadido de que el castaño parecía tener algo que le atraía hacia él... No sabía el qué, y probablemente era culpa de la morena pero... comenzaba a tener curiosidad por aquella sensación.

- Está bien.

De pronto, y según le seguía se dio cuenta de algo. Su intención no era ligar con el "ahora mismo", así que quizá luego sí. Se encontró a sí mismo no teniendo un gran rechazo a aquella idea.

Podía acabar siendo una noche bastante agradable al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Hey. Hey new friendo. Para este me diste tú la idea :D You are p cool man!


	23. Adoración

**Adoración**

Sus ojos eran lo que siempre recordaba de él. Podía olvidar pequeños detalles -a pesar de tener una mente de base de datos, no era perfecto,- pero jamás podría olvidar sus ojos.

Esos ojos verdes, que parecían las más puras esmeraldas, que con la luz brillaban mucho más que cualquier joya. Siempre eran sus ojos, siempre lo habían sido. Si hubiese sido un poeta habría escrito millones de canciones y sonetos sobre ellos, pero no tenía esa habilidad. Tal vez, incluso habiendo tenido la capacidad no habría podido, porque no había comparación de tal calibre. No existía nada que pudiese dar una referencia fiable; porque explicar que eran como la luz de mil galaxias era poco creíble, aunque así lo sintiera.

Y como dolía. Cada vez que no le miraban a él, o cada vez que lo hacían, daba igual. El sentimiento trágico del amor a algo inalcanzable era como un veneno, un dulce veneno al que se había hecho adicto.

Un día llegó a la conclusión de que debía tratarse de un hechizo. Al siguiente lo consideró una maldición; y al tercero, el más delicioso encantamiento que podrían haberle echado jamás.

Sus ojos parecían etéreos y no terrenales, como una constante en el propio universo, y eran perfectos para que alguien como él los adorase. Alguien como él, con una tendencia a la autodestrucción y a la miseria.

Por eso cada vez que era para él, se sentía indigno, y al mismo tiempo, tan feliz...  
Se preguntó cuando había empezado esto. Su instinto le decía que muchas, muchísimas vidas atrás... Ese amor tan fuerte había nacido hacía tanto que parecía perderse en el tiempo mismo.

Pero no podía estar seguro de nada. Salvo de que aquellos ojos eran su perdición... O su salvación.

Eso solo dependía de que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, y Satoshi sabía, desde lo profundo de su alma, que incluso en las veces en las que Houtarou no le quisiese, él sí lo haría. Pasaría toda su vida buscándole, si era necesario.

Como si sólo existiera para adorarle. Y estaba conforme con aquello.

* * *

Es que hay un fanart que

Hay un fanart que es de mis preferidos y

Dejadme


	24. Miedo

**Miedo**

Esta vez no me quieres, y es lo más raro que he experimentado jamás.

Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de mis fallos, de todos mis errores y desplantes. Porque he dado tan por seguro que me quieras, que no lo he valorado lo suficiente. Siempre ha sido algo que era cierto; incluso en las veces que lo dudaba, algo dentro de mí me decía que era verdad.

Pero esta vez... Esta vez, me has mirado y me has dicho, "no, lo siento". Y no es que no me duela -por el amor de dios, claro que me duele,- es más el puro desconcierto. ¿Cómo es que no me quieres? ¿Qué he hecho mal?

Y me dí cuenta de que la pregunta no era realmente esa. La pregunta era "¿qué he hecho bien todas las veces anteriores para que me quieras?" porque lo raro no es que me odies. Tienes todo el derecho, y llega al punto en que creo que sería más saludable para ti que lo hicieras. Lo raro es que me quieras, es que me hayas querido todas y cada una de las veces anteriores.

Incluso en las que me doy cuenta tarde de que te quiero.

Siempre, siempre ha sido tu amor una constante universal para mí. Y ahora que no lo es, que no lo tengo, estoy perdido.

Debí haberte atesorado mejor. Debí haberte cubierto de regalos y alabanzas. Debí haber hecho todo lo que podía para que me quisieses, porque, ahora que no lo haces, nada garantiza que la próxima vez lo hagas. Puede que te hayas hartado de mí de una vez por todas, que esta vez haya sido la gota que ha colmado el vaso.

No sé que hacer si no me quieres, y es la primera vez que estoy tan perdido. Es como si las propias leyes de la física hubieran cambiado.

Estoy aterrorizado.

Abro los ojos. Jamás he tenido tanto miedo, nunca, en ninguna de las veces. No se dónde estoy, y tardo un tiempo en acostumbrarme a la claridad.

Parece que me he quedado dormido sobre un pupitre. Me duele el cuerpo... además del alma, claro. Pero de pronto alzo la vista, y estás delante de mí. ¿Ha sido un sueño? Tú ríes. Te ríes de mí, pero no me importa. Porque no voy a dejar que el sueño ocurra.

- Satoshi.  
- ¿Si?  
- Sal conmigo.

Estás rojo. Parece que intentas negártelo a ti mismo, pero no voy a dejarte hacerlo.

- ¿A-a dónde?  
- No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a que te quiero.

Es directo, pero es la pura verdad. No pienso dejar que dejes de quererme si puedo evitarlo, porque ya sé qué es lo que se siente cuando no lo haces.

Y no pienso dejar que tú sientas eso por mi culpa nunca más.

* * *

Se podría decir que es la pieza compañera a "adoración" pero no se parecen una mierda. Da igual.


	25. Espera

**Espera**

La voz dulce, ese canto tan tenue, se alzaba sobre las olas, llegando al barco. Era de noche, los marineros dormían... y las sirenas habían aguardado para esto, para causar su pura y completa destrucción, atrayéndoles hacia las rocas.

Salvo porque hubo una interrupción. Un barco pirata se dirigía hacia el que era el objetivo de las sirenas, disparándole varios cañonazos. El mar y las rocas se teñían de naranja con las explosiones y el fuego, fragmentos de madera cayendo aquí y allá. Las sirenas habían huido en su mayoría, pero algunas que se quedaron. O bien atrapadas en la conmoción, o bien por ansia de devorar algo de carne. Al fin y al cabo, no eran pocos los marineros que caían al agua.

Uno de los caídos había logrado subirse a un trozo de madera que no estaba en llamas, y según remaba hacia las rocas con otro trozo más pequeño, un cañonazo impactó en estas con violencia, cegándole por un momento. Lo siguiente que vio es a un joven, inconsciente, hundirse hacia las profundidades.

Al principio, el marinero no quiso hacer nada. No era su problema, y quizá era de la tripulación enemiga. Pero... Él no era un asesino, y no podía dejarle morir de aquella forma.

En un movimiento rápido, agarró la mano del otro justo antes de que se fuera de su alcance y tiró hacia arriba, logrando sacar al menos su torso del agua, y apoyarle en la balsa improvisada, antes de seguir remando para alcanzar tierra firme.

El marinero, al que las explosiones dan un tono extraño en sus ojos verdes, bajó de la improvisada balsa, sentándose en una de las rocas, y observando al otro muchacho. Parecía que tenía un corte bastante feo en la frente, así que se rasgó la camisa e hizo un improvisado vendaje, limpiando la herida lo mejor que podía.

No mucho después, el joven despertó. Llevándose una mano a la frente, tanteó el vendaje, para después abrir las dos membranas de sus párpados y mirar a su salvador. Las pupilas del muchacho que seguía en el agua eran alargadas, pero aun así, al marinero no le dio miedo. Sólo le dio paz el hecho de que estuviera bien, por alguna razón que no se detuvo a buscar.

- ¿Como te encuentras?

El joven, castaño según creía, difícil saberlo con esa luz, le miró ladeando la cabeza, y emitió un sonido musical con la garganta. Hecho esto, se tocó la frente con una mano, y después señaló la camisa rota del de ojos verdes. Éste asintió, acariciándole con suavidad una mejilla.

- Sí, te he curado yo. No voy a hacerte daño.

Aunque en verdad de lo que debía preocuparse era de lo contrario. Pero qué más daba.

El castaño emitió un sonido que parecía alegre, y sonrió, mostrando unos dientes afilados.

- Vuelve con los tuyos, vamos.

El gesto que hizo el marinero con las dos manos hacia adelante pareció ser todo lo que el muchacho necesitaba, que se fue con un salto, mostrando la larga cola de sirena.

No pasaron tres segundos cuando volvió, sujetando la cara del moreno con las manos y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de desaparecer en el océano.

* * *

Primero horas, luego días. Días que se convirtieron en semanas, semanas en meses, y meses en años. Muchos años.

El marinero, después de aquello, había dejado dejar de navegar y comprarse una casa cerca de aquella misma playa. Todas las noches, sin falta, volvía allí, con esperanza de volver a ver a aquel muchacho, pero nunca aparecía. Sólo perlas, monedas, y cosas brillantes aparecían entre las rocas; y podían tacharle de optimista, pero sabía que eran regalos. Regalos para él. Y únicamente necesitaba eso para mantener viva su esperanza.

Hasta que, un día de verano, no hubo regalos. Preocupado, el moreno, avanzó por las rocas, y lo oyó. Sólo una voz alegre, que cantaba. El antiguo marinero se acercó corriendo, y, exactamente en la misma roca en la que se vieron por primera vez, su sirena estaba, esperándole con una gran sonrisa. Parecía que tenía hasta rubor en las mejillas.

Hubo una pregunta en lenguaje musical.

El castaño señaló su cola de pez, y acto seguido, las piernas del moreno. Y la pregunta desconocida volvió a repetirse.

El de ojos verdes miró lo que el otro tenía en las manos: una especie de fruta. Y los signos le hicieron comprender la pregunta. "¿Te lo tomas tú, o me lo tomo yo?"

- Yo lo haré.

El antiguo marinero se sentó al lado de su sirena, y extendió las manos para que le diese el fruto. Solo bastó un bocado para que de pronto un gran dolor invadiese sus piernas y, tan solo cinco segundos después, el castaño le arrastró al mar con él. Ahora podía respirar debajo del agua, y... ya no había piernas que mover.

- ¡Estoy tan contento de volver a verte! ¡Tan feliz! ¡No me dejaban!

El moreno miró a su compañero sorprendido. Estaba entendiendo lo que decía.

- ¿Cómo que no te dejaban?  
- ¡Yo quería! Pero si lo hacía vendrían a matarte así que... te traje esto.  
- Te he esperado mucho tiempo.  
- Y yo a ti.

A pesar de estar sumergidos, se podía distinguir que el castaño estaba a punto de llorar, por la tonalidad extraña de sus lágrimas. El antiguo marinero le cogió de la mano, acariciándole el rostro como cuando se conocieron.

- Pero ya estamos juntos.

La risa de su sirena era incluso mejor ahora que estaban bajo el agua. Y el beso esta vez no fue en la mejilla, si no en los labios.

- ¡Tengo mucho que enseñarte!  
- Vale, pero vayamos despacio... No quiero cansarme.  
- No te preocupes... ¡tenemos mucho tiempo!

Casi había olvidado la forma en la que aquellos ojos con pupilas alargadas hacían que le latiese el corazón... Había merecido la pena esperar.

* * *

Es el doble de largo porque ayer no subí nada. Im gomen.

Y porque tengo un punto débil por las sirenas que comen gente. Pero eso vosotros no lo sabéis.


	26. Autobús

**Autobús**

El autobús paró con un bufido, abriendo las puertas de entrada y de salida. Era bastante temprano, y Houtarou odiaba cuando el autobús paraba muchas veces antes de llegar a su destino. Quería llegar cuanto antes de una vez por todas, y que el frío aire de la mañana no le molestase más por culpa de las puertas abiertas.

Y ahí estaba ese chico otra vez.

Entrecerró los ojos al mirar como subía. Le enervaba un poco que la gente tuviese tanta energía que malgastar desde tan pronto, y aquel muchacho siempre parecía tener de sobra. Siempre sonriéndole a todo el mundo, cediéndole el paso a las ancianas, charlando animadamente con los que estaban a su alrededor y todo eso. Por algún motivo le molestaba.

Aquel día sólo quedaba un asiento libre para el otro chico... y era justo al lado de Houtarou, que maldijo su suerte. Seguro que se pasaría todo el maldito trayecto molestándole.

Pero no fue así, para asombro del moreno. Aquello despertó una leve curiosidad en él, y le fue echando miradas, espiando sus ojos color ámbar, que de vez en cuando le echaban un vistazo. ¿Acaso con él no quería hablar? ¿Se creía demasiado guay como para hacerlo? Vaya estupidez. Como si le importase siquiera.

- Perdona, pero... ¿nos hemos visto antes?

Houtarou parpadeó ante la pregunta, asintiendo una vez.

- Siempre cojo este autobús.  
- Ah, ¡entonces era por eso! Llevaba un rato dándole vueltas.

El chico rió, y Houtarou se fijó en su mochila, con un logo en letras llamativas.

- ¿Eres del círculo de arte dramático del centro cultural?  
- ¡Exacto! ¿Lo conoces?  
- Mi hermana estuvo allí un par de años mientras estudiaba. Las obras estaban bastante bien por aquel entonces.

¿Por qué estaba charlando tan cómodamente con él? Parecía como si el otro tuviese el poder de hacer sentir a todo el mundo como si fuesen amigos de antes. Era una de esas personas sociales y amigables a las que Houtarou era diametralmente opuesto. El muchacho rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le tendió un papel.

- Puede sonar una locura viniendo de un completo extraño pero... ¿por qué no vienes el sábado a la representación? Así puedes comprobar si siguen estándolo.

Por alguna gracia del destino, el moreno cogió el papel para mirarlo más de cerca al mismo tiempo que el otro se levantaba, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

- Esta es mi parada, tengo que irme. ¡Espero verte allí!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el chico se había ido. Y Houtarou se había quedado allí, con una entrada en la mano sin saber como reaccionar.

Algo le decía que su hermana iba a matarlo si se enteraba de que no había ido habiendo podido, además de que era gratis, y una tarde fuera no mataba a nadie...

Parecía que ahora tenía planes para el sábado.

* * *

Soy la reina de los AUs, ya es oficial.


	27. Claro que no

**Claro que no**

Era lo normal para alguien de su edad, ¿no? Los tiempos cambiaban, así que era normal tener amigos con los que se iba más allá. Amigos con derecho a roce, como se decía antes. "Follamigos" como se decía ahora. Incluso su hermana sospechaba que había algo entre ellos dos, pero le había dicho lo de siempre: precaución y diviértete.

Lo raro venía en que estaba empezando a sentirse... extraño. Por ejemplo, estaba dándole vueltas a las cosas, muchas más de lo que habría hecho al principio. Y estaba dándole vueltas a algo muy estúpido, porque era obvio que él no estaba celoso. Que tontería. Eran solo amigos con derecho a roce, a él que más le daba si se liaba con otra gente o no... Aquello sólo le ponía de los nervios. El pensamiento lograba enfadarle a veces, pero sólo porque ese tiempo podía estar pasándolo con él y pasándoselo bien. No por otra cosa. Claro que no.

Era estúpido estar celoso porque el otro hubiese querido irse a acompañar a una chica a comprar no se qué en vez de estar con él. En vez de siquiera invitarle, por favor, sólo un poco de cortesía. No estaba para la parte del sexo solo, también seguía siendo su amigo, también quería pasar tiempo con él. No eran celos, no, que va. Vaya estupidez.

Por eso la próxima vez que vio a Satoshi le besó en los labios sin pensarlo siquiera; sin importarle lo que los demás pudieran pensar.

Por eso le agarró con fuerza de la parte de atrás de la camisa al abrazarle.

Por eso volvió a besarle cuando el castaño le dijo que ya era hora de que se diese cuenta que estaba enamorado de él.

No porque estuviera celoso, que tontería más grande. Él no estaba celoso.

Solo estaba estúpida y locamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Estoy mala y no doy para más esta noche, sorry. Also quizá falle alguno de los siguientes de esta semana, pero intentaré que no.

-Alza el puño.- Y MANTENDRÉ ESTE SHIP EN ESPAÑOL VIVO AUNQUE SEA YO SOLA QUIEN LO HAGA.


	28. Comprobando teorías

**Comprobando teorías**

- ¡Me he enterado de una cosa!

Anunció la morena según entró a la sala del club. Houtarou no se molestó en levantar la vista del libro, sabía que se lo contaría de todas formas, pero la otra persona que estaba allí, Mayaka, se acercó a ella.

-¿El qué, Chi-chan?  
- Dicen que los besos son diferentes dependiendo de la persona. Que dan sensaciones diferentes.  
- ¿Ah, sí?

De pronto, la cara de Chitanda estaba a tres centímetros de la de Houtarou, que dio un pequeño respingo.

- ¿Tú sabes si es cierto, Oreki?  
- Éste qué va a saber, si nunca se ha besado con nadie.  
- Pues anda que tú.

El moreno y la castaña se miraron fijamente, pero la otra no pareció percibir la tensión en el ambiente.

- Me pregunto como serían los besos de Houtarou.  
- ¿¡Para qué quieres saber tú eso!?

Tras la pregunta horrorizada de Mayaka, la voz de Satoshi se unió a las demás mientras este entraba a la sala.

- ¿Los besos de Houtarou? -Sonrió.- Como nubes.  
- ¿Nubes?  
- Sí... Como ver pasar esas nubes blancas grandes y perezosas en el cielo mientras estás tumbado en la hierba. Esa sensación feliz de tranquilidad.

Mayaka entrecerró los ojos, mirándole de medio lado, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Chitanda aplaudió y la señaló.

- ¿Y los de Mayaka?  
- Esto... Creo que como meter los pies en un río en verano. Refrescantes y agradables, pero te tientan a meterte más en el agua.

Satoshi sonrió mientras la otra, bastante sonrojada, le daba con la mano en la cabeza. Chitanda le miró con los ojos brillantes de curiosidad, y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡No digas esas cosas tan a la ligera, Fuku-chan!  
- ¿Y los míos?  
- Veamos... Yo creo que serían como algodón de azúcar. Dulces y suaves... y extrañamente adictivos. Seguro que luego dejarían un olor dulce por todas partes.

La morena soltó una risilla, y pronto los tres estaban riendo a carcajadas. Entonces Mayaka se llevó una mano al mentón, pensando.

- Hmmm... Me pregunto como serían los besos de Fuku-chan.  
- Fuegos artificiales.

Esta vez fue el moreno quién contestó, sin levantar los ojos del libro. Satoshi, y todos los demás, se giraron hacia él.

- ¿Fuegos artificiales?  
- Sí. Cuando están viniendo hacen ese ruido molesto que te impacienta, pero luego explotan en colores brillantes... aunque cuando se apagan solo se queda la noche y el silencio.

Houtarou levantó la vista del libro, sólo para ver que los tres le miraban con la boca abierta y varios grados de rubor en las mejillas. El moreno se aclaró la garganta, mirando hacia un lado de forma avergonzada antes de volver al libro.

- Al menos eso creo. Es muy Satoshi, ¿no creéis?  
- Tsk. Odio darte la razón, pero sí, suena a Satoshi.

Tiempo más tarde, tras la algarabía general y que todos tuvieran que retener a Chitanda para que no besase a todo el mundo por comprobar esas teorías, sólo quedaban ambos chicos en la sala del club. Llevaban un tiempo en silencio cuando Houtarou habló, levantando al fin la vista de su lectura y fijando los ojos en el castaño, que miraba por la ventana.

- Tienes que tener más cuidado, creo que Mayaka se huele algo.  
- Sí, sí...

Parecía que Satoshi tenía la mente en otro lugar en ese instante, y el moreno estaba seguro de que ni siquiera le había oído, así que suspiró.

- ¿De veras crees que son así?  
- ¿Huh?  
- ... Mis besos.

El de ojos verdes se levantó de la silla, con una leve sonrisa en los labios, y se acercó a su compañero, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Satoshi...  
- No te creo.

Houtarou suspiró, resistiendo la tentación de llevarse la mano al puente de la nariz. Optando por algo más práctico y que le ahorraría un tiempo, en vez de intentar convencer al otro con palabras, lo haría con acciones. Así que pasó los brazos por la cintura del castaño, atrayéndolo hacia él.

- No pueden ser tan buenos.  
- No te atrevas a menospreciarte otra vez. Tú no sabes como son y yo sí.

El moreno le volteó de pronto hasta que le tuvo frente a él.

- Así que a callar.

Le silenció de pronto con un beso, no importándole que las ventanas estuviesen abiertas, porque ahora para él era de noche, y brillantes fuegos artificiales explotaban en el cielo.

El castaño abrazó con suavidad al otro, sintiéndose reconfortado por aquella paz y tranquilidad que traían sus nubes blancas.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, dejaron de besarse, pero no se soltaron.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refería?  
- Yo solo sigo viendo nubes por todas partes.

El moreno soltó un gruñido frustrado al tiempo que Satoshi reía levemente y apoyaba la mejilla en su hombro.

- ... Pero no me importaría intentarlo otra vez... Ya sabes, por el bien de la investigación y esas cosas.

Houtarou le miró desde arriba, alzando las cejas al ver la sonrisa gatuna que tenía.

- ¿Sólo por el bien de la investigación?  
- Y por el nuestro.  
- Ya me parecía a mí.

Una pequeña risa se escapó por entre los labios del moreno justo antes de que el más bajo se alzase levemente y le besase de nuevo. Quizá iban a tener que probarlo varias veces más por el bien de la investigación pero... ¿a quién le importaba? Mejor así.

* * *

Esto llevaba sentado en mi carpeta cosa de tres meses y venga va por qué no. Además ayer seguía mala y no pude escribir... la excusa perfecta para subir uno de más de largo 8D


	29. Juventud

**Juventud**

La fogata en medio de la arena le daba a todo un aire muy... ¿melancólico? ¿Por qué era melancólico si jamás había hecho esto? Sería porque en la televisión siempre era "melancólico" cuando salían unos adolescentes en la playa con una hoguera. Pero no debía serlo cuando eran ellos esos mismos adolescentes de vacaciones.

Con un suspiro, Houtarou cogió un puñado de arena, tirándolo por los aires. La música era demasiado alegre para como se estaba empezando a sentir.

Como si hubiese notado el cambio de humor del otro, la morena se acercó, tendiéndole las manos.

- ¡Vamos a bailar, Oreki!

El moreno la miró desde donde estaba sentado, con la misma expresión en el rostro que si le hubiese dicho que era un ciempiés mutante.

- Yo no bailo.  
- ¡Sólo se es joven una vez! ¡Vamos, anda!

Por algún motivo y, para qué negarlo, el motivo era que las mujeres siempre conseguían hacer con él lo que querían, se agarró a sus manos y se levantó.

- No se bailar.  
- ¡Sí que sabes! Fukube me lo ha contado...  
- Ayudarle y aprender a bailar el vals por su culpa no cuenta.  
- Sólo muévete al ritmo de la música.

Lo intentó, pero no lo consiguió. Simplemente, bailar no era lo suyo, y se paró, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Estás de morros porque Fukube se ha quedado dormido?  
- No. Pero si yo estoy aquí haciendo el imbécil él debería estar conmigo.

La morena rió segun venía Mayaka, cogiendo un vaso con algo -dios sabía qué- que le tendió la otra y dándole otro a él.

- ¡Todavía quedan días de vacaciones! Disfrútalos mientras puedas...

Algo poseyó al de ojos verdes, probablemente el alcohol, porque se terminó su vaso de golpe y levantó los brazos.

- ¿Sabéis qué? ¡Tenéis razón!

Dos horas y tres cubatas después, el moreno cayó de cara al colchón hinchable en el que estaba el castaño, haciéndole rebotar y caer. Satoshi se despertó sobresaltado por el golpe, intentando recordar dónde estaba, porque lo último que había en su mente era la arena enfrente del fuego.

- ¿Que dem... ? ¿Dónde... ? ¿Houtarou?  
- ¡Satoshi!

La voz del más alto fue lo único que el otro necesitó para constatar que estaba irremediablemente borracho.

- No vamos a ser jóvenes para siempre...  
- Eso es lógico.  
- Enrollémonos aquí en medio de la playa por la noche.

Satoshi parpadeó una vez. Luego dos y luego tres. Después, su cerebro desconectó.

- Venga, vale.

Solo se era joven una vez y ¡qué demonios! ya había mucho tiempo después para ser romántico o arrepentirse o seguir o daba igual. Estaban algo borrachos, se querían y eran jóvenes. No necesitaban más.

* * *

Dejadme estoy mala.


	30. Un gran error

**Un error muy grande**

Con un golpe sordo, aquello que pensaban que jamás iba a ocurrir entre ellos, había pasado.

- Te lo mereces por imbécil. Ya te lo advertí una vez.

Satoshi se agarró la mandíbula, desde donde había caído sentado al suelo gracias al puñetazo del más alto. La luz de las farolas le llenaba el rostro de sombras, pero aun así su expresión se distinguía a la perfección y una sonrisa desafiante se apoderó de su boca, a pesar de lo que había pasado y de donde estaba.

- Si tanto te gusta ve tú y tíratela. Ah no, que para eso tienes a la otra. Se me olvidaba.

Houtarou le miró con furia y le cogió de la pechera de la chaqueta, levantándole un poco del suelo y alzando el puño otra vez. El castaño siguió sonriendo de aquella manera tan insultante, sin acobardarse lo más mínimo.

- No juegues conmigo.  
- ¿Acaso vas a pegarme otra vez? Hazlo, vamos. Aquí estoy.

El moreno le soltó de golpe, con una mueca asqueada en la cara.

- Ni siquiera merece la pena.  
- Por supuesto que no.

Esa fue la respuesta cargada de veneno del más bajo, que se levantaba del suelo, limpiándose los pantalones con un par de palmadas.  
Pero aquel día el de ojos verdes no tenía ni las ganas ni la paciencia para lidiar con el auto desprecio del otro.

- Pues no.  
- Bien, parece que vas llegando a términos con la realidad.  
- No tengo tiempo para tu mierda, Satoshi.

El de ojos ámbar alzó las cejas, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Pero bien que lo tienes para venir a echarme la bronca y a pegarme. Muy bien. Quédate con tu versión de la historia, seguro que es más interesante que la que yo tenía que ofrecer.

Sin decir nada más, cogió el bolso y se fue, golpeando su hombro con el del moreno según pasaba.

- Pero no estaría de más haberme preguntado, Houtarou.

Ese fue el instante en el que el peso de lo que había pasado cayó sobre los dos como una losa de piedra.

Satoshi no paró de andar. Ni siquiera cuando gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. No le había pegado alguien cualquiera, había sido el moreno, y aquel hecho dolía más que si le hubiesen dado una paliza. Sobretodo después de lo que le había confesado a alguien esa tarde. Alguien que le había traicionado. A la mierda todo, mañana firmaba su salida del estúpido club.

Houtarou se miró las manos con los ojos completamente abiertos. Le había pegado a su mejor amigo. Le había pegado a Satoshi. Aquello estaba tan mal a tantos niveles diferentes que no sabía como actuar. De pronto su móvil comenzó a sonar y se lo sacó del bolsillo, aun no siendo capaz de asimilar el hecho de que había hecho algo muy malo. En la pantalla sólo había un mensaje en mayúsculas de parte de Mayaka que decía "NO VAYAS A ECHARLE LA BRONCA Y LLÁMAME". La primera parte ya era incapaz de arreglarla, así que hizo caso a la segunda.

No podía ser cierto.

- Mayaka dime que esto es algún tipo de broma estúpida.  
- Te lo digo en serio... Habéis supuesto lo que no era. Fuku-chan sólo me ha contado quién era quien le gustaba, y luego me ha dado por pensar yo sola y he acabado llorando. No ha hecho nada malo.  
- ¿¡Ahora cómo me disculpo yo con él después de esto!?

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea.

- ... ¿Qué has hecho? Madre del amor hermoso, Houtarou, ¿qué has hecho?  
- La conversación se nos ha ido de las manos y... Le he dado un puñetazo.  
- ¿¡PERO TÚ ES QUE ERES IMBÉCIL!? Espera, me ha llegado un mensaje... No. No, no, no, por favor no.  
- ¿¡Qué pasa ahora!?  
- Voy a decírtelo claro, porque él ya se piensa que lo he hecho, así que no hay motivo para no hacerlo.

Se oyó como la castaña respiraba hondo, y Houtarou se encontró a sí mismo conteniendo la respiración.

- Me confesó que estaba enamorado de ti.  
- ... No.  
- Me temo que sí.  
- Tiene que ser una broma, no puede ser, no me ha dicho nada.  
- Míralo desde su punto de vista. Vienes cabreado y él se cree que es porque te he contado esto. Luego probablemente le dijiste algo como que estaba llorando por su culpa, ¿crees que te diría lo que se piensa que ya sabes?

El moreno se quedó petrificado. No se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad. Ese factor hacía que todo, absolutamente todo cambiase. Ya entendía muchas de las cosas que parecían inexplicables a simple vista. La voz no quería salirle, y lo único que se oyó fue un susurro estrangulado.

- ... Mayaka, ¿ahora que hago?  
- No lo sé... Intenta hablar con él por lo menos. Yo también lo intentaré.

En retrospectiva, lo que parecía malo y horrible en un principio, ahora lo era aún más. A Satoshi no sólo le había golpeado su mejor amigo. Le había golpeado la persona de quien estaba enamorado, y probablemente se pensaba que esa era la razón principal. No sabía si el otro podría perdonarle. Ni siquiera sabía si quería que lo hiciese.

En cierto modo, el error era tan grande que era él el que se merecía el puñetazo.

* * *

Yo solo quería escribir una movida esto se me ha ido de las manos

Por que no me matáis

O algo


	31. Porque así era como debía ser

**Porque así era como debía ser**

El viento soplaba fuera, agitando con violencia los árboles del patio. Dentro de la cama, en una especie de nido hecho con mantas y cojines estaban los dos muchachos, arropados hasta el cuello viendo una película. Hacía tiempo que habían dejado de prestarle atención a la pantalla en favor de pequeños gestos de afecto, como caricias o besos leves en las mejillas. Pasados unos minutos así, Satoshi bostezó por quinta vez en un cuarto de hora.

- ¿Tienes sueño?  
- Un poco...

El moreno le miró con una leve sonrisa en los labios, a lo que el otro le respondió con otra sonrisa, pero la suya era cansada.

- ¿Has dormido algo esta noche?  
- Poco.  
- Pues durmamos ahora.

La solución al problema era bastante fácil, no le había hecho falta ni pensar. Houtarou simplemente ayudó al otro a tumbarse, haciendo él lo mismo mientras colocaba las mantas para que les arropasen. El castaño se abrazó a él, y el de ojos verdes correspondió al gesto, acariciándole una mejilla con la otra mano.

- Houtarou...  
- ¿Hm?  
- Eres el mejor novio que hay.

Satoshi sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la comisura de los labios, antes de juntarse más a él, cerrando los ojos y quedándose dormido. El más alto se sonrojó levemente, no parando de acariciar su piel incluso cuando ya estaba dormido.

- Ese eres tú...

Susurró, dejando un beso en su frente. Se sentía feliz cuando estaba con él, y sabía que al de ojos ámbar también le ocurría. La felicidad tranquila que traían esos momentos se llevó a ambos a la tierra del sueño, impidiéndoles que ninguna pesadilla les alcanzase en aquellos instantes de paz.

Durmieron felices, y cuando se miraron a los ojos al despertar sabían exactamente por qué.


	32. Al amparo del universo

**Al amparo del universo**

La morena se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, girándose hacia la chica que había a su lado. Ambas estaban sentadas en una piedra, en medio de la naturaleza. Sus piernas se balanceaban, colgando del borde donde la roca acababa y había una caída. No les daba vértigo, pero era lo suficientemente alta como para que pudiesen ver el paisaje natural iluminado por la luna frente a ellas.

- ¿Qué te parecen las estrellas, Mayaka?

La de ojos rosas elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo, dejando escapar un suspiro. Aún podía ver con el rabillo del ojo la camioneta que habían alquilado los cuatro aparcada un poco más allá, con los dos chicos dormidos dentro. Ignoró aquello y fijando la vista en el manto nocturno que las cubría.

Hacía que se sintiese insignificante e importante al mismo tiempo. Era sobrecogedor.

- Son hermosas.

Sin embargo, Chitanda no miraba al cielo. La miraba a ella. La forma en que se reflejaban la luz de la luna y las estrellas en los ojos de color casi sobrenatural de su compañera era algo mágico. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

- Sí.  
- ... Chii-chan, no estás mirando.  
- No me hace falta.

Mayaka se giró a mirar a su amiga, encontrándose con que los ojos violeta que tantas veces había visto relucir con curiosidad, ahora relucían con algo diferente. Algo que le hacía latir el corazón con fuerza en el pecho.

- ¿P... Por qué has dicho que no hace falta?  
- Porque te estaba mirando a ti.

Fue una afirmación tan simple y suave, que a la de ojos rosas le dieron ganas de hacer algo. Mientras Chitanda alzaba la vista al cielo otra vez, ella le echó algo de valor, y colocó su mano encima de la de ella.

La morena no se apartó, simplemente entrelazó los dedos con los de su amiga, tumbándose en la piedra e instándola a hacer lo mismo.

La noche estrellada las rodeaba, y hablaron en susurros cuando lo hicieron, como si pudiesen perturbar la paz del momento. No se juntaron o separaron, sólo permanecieron allí, al amparo del universo, con las manos entrelazadas.

- Estoy feliz, Mayaka.  
- Yo también, Chii-chan.

Las horas pasaron entre susurros, pero ni se durmieron ni hicieron amago de moverse. Al menos hasta que comenzó a romper el alba, momento en que la de ojos violeta se incorporó, levantando a la otra también, ambas sentadas como al principio.

El lugar comenzaba a llenarse de luz, era como presenciar un milagro. En un susurro, la de ojos rosas llamó a la otra, que se giró a mirarla. La mano de la castaña acarició la mejilla de la otra según se acercaban, fundiéndose en un suave beso.

El contacto no duró mucho, pero después la más alta se apoyó en el hombro de la otra, sonriendo.

Desde el coche, dos pares de ojos que habían observado la escena en absoluto silencio comenzaron a hablar en susurros entre ellos.

- Ya era hora.  
- ... Si no fuese por lo que he visto, te habría matado por despertarme.  
- Sabes que eso sería demasiado esfuerzo... Aparte de que me quieres, claro.  
- Ugh. Déjame dormir de nuevo.  
- Sí, sí...  
- Y ven aquí anda. Deja de mirarlas y abrázame.  
- A tus órdenes.

El calor del sol comenzaba a bañar el lugar, llenando de luz y calor cuatro corazones colmados de tranquila felicidad.

Amanecía un nuevo día.


	33. Nervios

**Nervios**

El sonido de algo como un 'ping' rebotó por la habitación. La barra en la parte de abajo del ordenador se iluminó seguidamente de un tono naranja, indicándole que algo pasaba. Más concretamente, que alguien le hablaba.

No lo admitiría, claro que no, pero quizá había estado esperando por eso mismo toda la tarde, y era esa la razón de que el aparato estuviese encendido a pesar de que no lo estuviese usando.

Bueno, todo dependía de quién era la persona que le estaba hablando.

Y, efectivamente, él era.

Como si no le importase realmente, esperó un par de minutos para responder al entusiasta saludo con un simple.

OH: Hey.

La respuesta no tardó ni un segundo en llegar, como si, al contrario que él, no estuviese intentando esconder un gran interés en la conversación. O eso, o quizá comenzaba a sobreanalizar las cosas.

SF: no estas nervioso? ? :D  
HO: ... ¿Por qué?

Claro que sabía por qué. ¿¡Cómo no iba a saberlo!? Pero tenía que preguntar, no podía dejar que el otro se hiciese la idea de que realmente estaba nervioso y estaba esperando que llegase el momento. O que se imaginase que iba tachando los días en el calendario. Lo cual sería acertado, pero, otra vez, no podía saberlo.

SF: porque voy a ir a verte al fin, recuerdas?  
HO: Ah, sí.  
SF: no me digas que no te acordabas! ! !  
que lo llevo planeando mucho tiempo!  
es que ya no te interesa? ):

Maldita sea, no. La cara triste no, maldito manipulador. Ahora se sentía culpable, por algo que ni siquiera era cierto. Ese fue su momento para contestar al instante, preocupado por si le había hecho sentir mal.

HO: No te pongas así, que sí que me acuerdo.  
SF: ya lo sabía :P

Maldito capullo. Si es que lo sabía, y aun así había caído por ello igualmente.

HO:Eres una mala persona.  
SF: eso no es cierto!  
solo me gusta meterme contigo  
HO: Feliz estancia en un hotel entonces.  
SF: Houtarouuuuuuu noooooooo  
venga  
por favor  
prometo no volver a meterme contigo  
al menos hasta que vaya

Espera. ¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Debía de estar soñando.

HO: ... ¿Tantas ganas tienes de quedarte a dormir a mi casa?

La respuesta fue instantánea.

SF: por supuesto! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
vamos a vernos por primera vez en persona! ! !  
quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible contigo :D!

Agh, ahora notaba la cara caliente. Se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz, negando con suavidad la cabeza.

HO: Es cierto. Al fin voy a poder darte todos esos capones que te mereces.  
SF: oye!

Una leve risa se le escapó, y los nervios le hicieron mover la rodilla arriba y abajo rápidamente. Casi no podía esperar para verle.

* * *

1) Puede o puede que no haya vuelto a tomarle el gusto a homestuck y de ahí este au donde no se han visto nunca.

2) Fanfiction es un pedazo de mierda y no me deja poner exclamaciones o interrogaciones juntas porque le sale del rabo así que van con espaciado, pero haceros a la idea que no es así ;w; en serio fanfiction, menos tocar los huevos y más arreglar esto. Por favor.


	34. Más nervios

**Más nervios**

Aquello era estúpido. No era un comportamiento que soliese tener, era algo realmente estúpido. Estaba malgastando energía y una parte de su cabeza le gritaba enfadada por eso mismo.

Sorprendentemente, la otra parte no. La otra parte (más de la mitad) estaba como él, increíble y estúpidamente nerviosa. Por eso no podía evitar mover una rodilla arriba y abajo de forma compulsiva mientras estaba sentado en el autobús. Por eso había cruzado al trote el paso de cebra a pesar de no haber necesidad de hacerlo.

Por eso le había costado dormir y se había despertado media hora antes de que le sonase la alarma, convenientemente puesta para una hora antes de lo debido, por si acaso necesitaba más margen de tiempo. Quién sabía, podía pasarle cualquier cosa que le retrasase, y quería estar allí el primero.

Finalmente, el edificio del aeropuerto apareció ante sus ojos, y una pequeña sonrisa no pudo evitar abrirse paso por sus labios. Entró a paso más tranquilo una vez estuvo seguro que había llegado a tiempo, cumpliendo su promesa.

Tuvo que esperar un buen rato, pero no le importó. A pesar de que luego se quejase, en realidad no le importaba.

Porque en el momento en que vio los ojos ámbar del otro iluminarse al verle, junto con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, con su leve sonrojo y todo, supo que había merecido la pena.

- ... Estás aquí.  
- Claro que estoy aquí. Llevo esperando un rato.  
- No sé... No creí que vendrías.

¿Por qué demonios no iba a ir? ¿Por qué demonios no iba a hacerlo si era en lo único en lo que había estado pensando todo el mes?

- Pues aquí estoy.

Algo iba mal. O eso creía, porque Satoshi tenía los ojos aguados, y se estaba pasando la palma de la mano por ellos, retirándose las lágrimas. Una leve risa avergonzada y temblorosa se escapó por entre sus labios.

- Lo siento, me he emocionado.  
- Hm.

Houtarou le envolvió en un abrazo, sorprendiéndose con la rapidez con la que correspondió al gesto el otro. Al cabo de un rato, oyó la voz del que tenía sujeto contra sí.

- Es tan raro tenerte así...  
- No te vas a librar fácilmente de mí.  
- ¡Eso espero!

Los nervios seguían ahí, pero de otra forma diferente, sobretodo ahora que podía notar el corazón del otro latir con rapidez junto al suyo. Era fácil abrazarle, era muy muy fácil. Lo difícil sería soltarle y dejarle ir después. Pero eso no importaba, sólo importaba el momento. El primer roce entre ellos después de tanto tiempo conociéndose. Era eléctrico, como si les recorriese una leve corriente que les dejaba los dedos hormigueando y las pulsaciones por las nubes.

Una clase de nerviosismo bastante diferente.


	35. Perdiendo Agarre

Para un efecto completo, escuchad de fondo Nightcall, de London Grammar

* * *

**Perdiendo agarre**

Se conocían desde el colegio, y desde el primer día, Satoshi sintió una fuerza que le llevaba hacia Houtarou, como si fuese un imán. Y, de forma sorprendente, parecía que al revés también funcionaba. Se hicieron los mejores amigos, porque era demasiado pronto para comprender lo que sentían, o, para darle importancia. Eran mejores amigos, y ya está.

Y, años más tarde, aquello solo era experimentar. Era normal entre chicos de su edad, había que liberar tensiones, y también tenían que practicar para cuando tuviesen novia. A cambio del calor del otro, de su roce, iban a olvidar que en lo profundo de su alma había algo más. Algo que consideraba aquellas veces momentos que atesorar.

Satoshi era casi siempre el que iniciaba las cosas, el moreno era demasiado vago... o aquello no le importaba, llegó a considerar un día el castaño. Daba igual, era él el que le besaba y el que podía disfrutar de su cercanía, nadie más.

Poco a poco, aquellas "prácticas" comenzaron a evolucionar en algo más. A los besos les siguieron caricias, manos temblorosas que exploraban el cuerpo delante suya con la misma mezcla de nerviosismo y curiosidad. No faltó mucho tiempo más para que aquello se convirtiese en una relación sexual con todas las de la ley.

Pero ellos solo eran amigos.

Era como cualquier otra cosa que podían estar haciendo... Salvo porque, de alguna forma, Satoshi mentía. En realidad ambos lo hacían, pero el que se sentía peor por ello era el de ojos ámbar. Deseaba tanto lo que estaba seguro que no podía tener, que incluso los momentos en los que sólo estaban ellos dos y una cama comenzaban a parecerle amargos.

Entonces, comenzó el curso, haciendo que al castaño la sangre le hirviese en las venas.

¿Quién era aquella chica? Aquella muchacha que con sólo una mirada parecía conseguir todo lo que se proponía. Aquella, que parecía querer lo que él tanto tiempo había deseado. Los ojos le escocían cada vez que los veía juntos a solas, pero no pasaba nada. Porque él y el moreno solo eran amigos.

Pero él seguía teniendo el cuerpo del otro, Houtarou iba a su llamada casi siempre que se lo pedía... Aunque ya nunca daba él el primer paso. Ya no había peticiones en medio de un sonrojo.

Ahora era diferente. Cada vez que lo hacían, ya no tenía ganas de reír como al principio. Ya sólo le daban ganas de llorar, por eso siempre se vestía rápidamente en cuanto acababan, abandonando la sala.

Houtarou nunca le seguía. A veces, incluso ya no estaba cuando volvía.

Se convencía a sí mismo que era normal, que mientras el moreno siguiese acudiendo a la llamada, daba igual. Que mientras pudiese estar con él de nuevo, no importaba lo vacío que se sintiese por dentro.

Por eso el día que el de ojos verdes aceptó, pero luego dijo "esta es la última vez" el suelo bajo él pareció abrirse. Satoshi asintió, con la sonrisa que había aprendido a fingir pegada a la cara, bromeando para ocultar lo mucho que le dolía.

Había querido hacerlo fuerte. Fuerte y sin control, para desahogarse, pero no pudo. Dolía demasiado como para hacer algo como aquello, y sin darse cuenta, acabó haciéndole el amor. No tuvieron sexo como otras veces, no. Esa vez había sido diferente.

Cuando acabaron, como de costumbre, el moreno se dejó caer en la cama, con los ojos cerrados mientras recuperaba el aliento; intentando procesar en silencio el cambio. Pero esa vez Satoshi no se fue inmediatamente. Se quedó mirándole desde arriba al rostro un tiempo, y no pudo evitar acariciarle una mejilla mientras los ojos se le aguaban irremediablemente.

Ante el roce, sus párpados se abrieron de pronto, y aunque el castaño se giró rápidamente, yéndose de la habitación en cuanto se hubo vestido, él lo había visto. Había visto la mirada de puro dolor, había visto las lágrimas llenándole los ojos.

Esta vez, Houtarou le siguió.

No le sorprendió encontrárselo abrazado a sus rodillas en el jardín trasero, llorando. Pero que no le sorprendiese no significaba que no le doliera.

- ... Satoshi... ¿Salías a llorar todas las veces que te ibas?

Hubo una carcajada amarga por parte del más bajo una vez pudo hablar.

- Debes pensar que soy patético.

El moreno se quedó en silencio, agachándose para sentarse a su lado.

- No tanto. Yo a veces también me iba.

A Satoshi le costó un rato procesar la información, y levantó la cabeza de donde la tenía, mirándole de forma miserable.

- ... Si tan mal te sentías con esto debías habérmelo dicho antes.

Houtarou no respondió.

- ¿Mejores amigos, recuerdas?

Una sonrisa realmente triste apareció en la cara del castaño, mientras levantaba el puño para que se lo golpease. Tras unos momentos en los que el otro no lo hizo, simplemente lo bajó despacio de nuevo.

- ... Su... supongo que ya no.

La sonrisa intentó mantenerse en su lugar a pesar de las lágrimas, pero al de ojos ámbar le temblaba la mandíbula.

- Lo siento.  
- Satoshi, ¿tú me quieres?

La sonrisa desapareció al instante de la cara del castaño, reemplazándola una expresión de absoluta desolación. Le había descubierto.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Houtarou. Lo siento tanto.

El cuerpo de Satoshi temblaba, mientras este se abrazaba a sí mismo, intentando contener los sollozos y no mostrarse más patético aún ante el moreno, con poco éxito. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, no quería ver como se iba. No quería ver la mirada de asco que tendrían aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

Pero, en vez de oír pasos alejándose, lo que sintió fueron unos labios sobre los suyos, unos brazos sosteniéndole con fuerza donde los suyos comenzaban a fallar. El abrazo parecía mantenerle unido, evitar que se cayese a pedazos. Houtarou murmuró algo, separándose levemente de él.

- ... Quería dejar de hacer esto por... porque me pasa lo mismo que a ti pero no creí que...

El más bajo casi no fue capaz de entenderlo, pero lo hizo. Acto seguido, dejó de abrazarse a sí mismo, y se abrazó al moreno, correspondiendo con fuerza al abrazo y escondiendo la cara en la base de su cuello.

Era vergonzoso y no lo contarían jamás, pero en ese instante, ambos lloraron. Se desahogaron por completo, temblando y buscando apoyo en el otro; apoyarse era algo que los amigos hacían.

Pero ellos ya no eran solo amigos, no. Eran mucho más.

* * *

No os podéis imaginar lo que he llorado escribiendo esto. Debo de ser masoquista o algo.

Btw, la letra de la canción no tiene nada que ver, pero tiene el tono perfecto para esto, por eso la puse.


	36. Copiando costumbres y aceptando retos

**Copiando costumbres y aceptando retos**

Eran completamente opuestos el uno al otro. Houtarou si tenía que hacer algo lo hacía cuanto antes para volver lo más pronto posible a no hacer nada, y si no tenía que hacerlo ni siquiera se molestaba en pensarlo. Satoshi en cambio hacía cosas, casi siempre yendo de acá para allá, durante todo su tiempo libre, con una sonrisa pegada al rostro.

Sin embargo, cuando estás mucho tiempo con una persona te das cuenta por sus acciones de como es en realidad, sin tener en cuenta lo que dice o lo que hace en público. Para ellos, aquello ocurrió en el camping.

Para ser sinceros, aquella no era la idea original. Satoshi había ganado dos vales para una estancia de una semana en unos baños termales en la montaña, y tras insistirle mucho mucho mucho (y quizá decirle qué otras personas podrían acompañarle), el moreno aceptó. El inconveniente fue que cuando llegaron al sitio, estaba cerrado por obras. Habían tenido un accidente que no les explicaron, y les dieron estancia en otro sitio. Gratis, por supuesto.

Houtarou solo se alegraba de que Chitanda no hubiese ido con ellos y no le obligase a investigar.

El bungalow no era muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeño. Era de un tamaño perfecto para ellos dos, así que tampoco se quejaron. No estaban acostumbrados a convivir juntos de aquella manera, pero se habían conocido durante la mayor parte de sus vidas, así que tampoco les costó mucho hacerse.

Houtarou aprendió que al castaño le gustaba ducharse con agua casi hirviendo, y que dormía poco. En todas las veces que había dormido con él en la misma habitación, sólo una, hacía mucho tiempo, que se había levantado él antes. Aprendió que si le miraba cuando no se daba cuenta no había ni rastro de la sempiterna sonrisa que solía estar en su cara; que aún tenía cosquillas en los costados.

Satoshi se dio cuenta de que a pesar de clamar ser una persona tranquila que no gastaba energía si no era necesario, el de ojos verdes movía la rodilla compulsivamente cuando estaba nervioso; y que cuando giraba un bolígrafo con la mano mientras pensaba y éste salía volando, significaba que se había dado cuenta de algo. Que empezaba las novelas de misterio por el final, y que se movía tanto en sueños que gastaba toda la energía que había ahorrado durante el día.

Satoshi tenía tendencia hacia la autodestrucción. Houtarou no se molestaba en nada que no le involucrase directamente.

Era molesto, pero tampoco era algo verdaderamente sorprendente. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado como para que lo fuera. A pesar de aquello, fueron unas vacaciones bastante buenas, aunque no hicieron gran cosa.

Houtarou era asocial. Satoshi hablaba con todo el mundo sin decir nada realmente.

Sin embargo, hablar entre ellos ahora era mucho más fácil. Había veces que ni siquiera salían de la casa más de diez minutos al día, pasando el tiempo tumbados en las camas o en el sofá, hablando de lo primero que les venía a la mente.

- Caminar bajo la lluvia es lo mejor.  
- Estás mal, Satoshi. Es molesto, y seguro te quedas congelado.  
- Nah. Es como que te hace sentir vivo. Deberías probarlo.  
- Paso.

...

- ¿Crees que los alienígenas existen de verdad?  
- Son las tres de la mañana, cállate.  
- Perdón, creí que estabas despierto.  
- Lo estoy. Pero intento dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

...

- Haré tortitas si friegas tú después.  
- ¡Trato hecho! ¡Muchas gracias, Houtarou!

...

- Está bien tener una vida más tranquila de vez en cuando.  
- ¿Ah? ¿Es que vas a renunciar ahora a tu rosa "shockeante"?  
- Nah. Pero rebajarlo un poco no está mal.

Las manos del moreno siempre estaban heladas, y Satoshi pareció aceptar el reto de intentar calentárselas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. A cambio, Houtarou aceptó el de distraer al castaño cuando sus ojos tenían la mirada triste y perdida.

Pero todo tenía que acabar, y el domingo por la tarde, ambos cogieron el tren de vuelta a casa. Cuando llegaron, ya era de noche, y parecía que iba a llover pronto. Satoshi miró al cielo, con una expresión extraña en la cara.

- Todavía faltan unos días para que vuelvan mis padres, ¿quieres quedarte en mi casa?  
- Los míos sí que están, y si me quedo sin avisar seguro que mi hermana me mata.  
- Es que... Bah, da igual, ya hablaremos. ¡Buenas noches!  
- Buenas noches.

Había algo en la conversación que le había dejado un mal sabor de boca al más alto, como si hubiese algo que destapar. Cogió, de forma anodina para él, el autobús que más tiempo tardaba en llegar a su casa, para poder pensar por el camino.

Él. Pensando de forma voluntaria. Hah.

Al final, el trayecto no le sirvió de mucho, sólo para mirar las gotas de agua bajar por el cristal de la ventana. Se bajó con mal humor del autobús, corriendo con la maleta tras él para llegar sin mojarse mucho. Abrió la puerta, y sin tardar ni dos segundos, ya estaba allí su hermana.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido?  
- Ha estado bien. ¿Y a ti?  
- Tengo cosas que contarte.

La maleta se le cayó de la mano. ¡Esa era la expresión! Esa era la maldita expresión.

- Lo siento, Tomoe, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer ahora mismo.

Dicho esto, giró sobre sus talones, saliendo a la calle. Tras unos cinco minutos andando bajo la lluvia, aquello le parecía estúpido. ¿Por qué había salido a la calle? Tal vez se equivocaba, y Satoshi no tenía nada que decirle. Tras diez minutos, estaba empapado hasta el tuétano, y con frío. Pero sí que era cierto que se sentía más vivo... en el sentido de que sentía que se iba a morir de hipotermia en cualquier momento. Maldita sea.

No fue sorprendente que el castaño estuviese sentado bajo la parada del autobús, a cubierto. Lo sorprendente quizá fue que había copiado el hábito de Houtarou de mover la pierna compulsivamente. Tenía el móvil en la mano, y parecía que estaba intentando tomar una decisión.

- Satoshi...  
- ¡Madre mía, Houtarou! ¡Estas empapado!  
- Tomé consejo de un idiota.

El más bajo se levantó y dio un par de pasos hacia él, tendiéndole la chaqueta cuando estuvo a cubierto, prenda que el otro rechazó.

- Nah. No quiero que se te empape.  
- ... ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Me he dado cuenta de que tenías algo que decirme.

Satoshi parpadeó, sorprendido al principio.

- Ah, sí. Verás...  
- Siento cortarte, pero, ¿y si me lo cuentas en tu casa? Estoy calado hasta los huesos y tengo frío.  
- Claro, claro... ¡Estás helado!

Las manos del castaño pronto envolvieron las de Houtarou, no olvidando aquel estúpido reto autoimpuesto.

- Puede que yo también tenga algo que decir.

Cuando los ojos de Satoshi subieron hasta los verdes del otro, mostrándose sorprendidos, curiosos y expectantes a la vez, el moreno sonrió internamente.

- Quizá quiera algo de rosa en mi vida después de todo.

Él tampoco había olvidado aquel estúpido reto autoimpuesto.

* * *

TENIA ESCRITAS COMO 900 PALABRAS CUANDO SE ME APAGÓ EL ORDENADOR Y EL ARCHIVO SE ME QUEDÓ CORRUPTO. Tuve que volver a escribirlo todo desde cero.


	37. Todas las canciones que quieras

**Todas las canciones que quieras**

¿Estaba bailando? Maldita sea, estaba bailando.

Desde el sofá, tumbado boca abajo, Houtarou miraba hacia la cocina con un gesto parecido al desconcierto.

No era que la música (puesta de forma cuidadosa a un volumen bajo) le hubiese despertado, simplemente de pronto sus ojos se habían abierto y había rodado en el sofá, buscando a su novio con los ojos. Recordaba vagamente que le había dicho algo acerca de una sorpresa, pero no sabía qué, así que se mantuvo en silencio, mirando lo que hacía.

Satoshi se estaba encargando tranquilamente de la tarea que tenía entre manos, tarareando muy suave al compás de la radio. El tarareo se había convertido en un vaivén lento, mientras removía el contenido de un bol, apoyándolo en su cintura, y poco a poco había ido progresando, convirtiéndose en un pequeño baile.

Ver al castaño en un entorno doméstico, sin asomo alguno de tristeza y sin tener que preocuparse de nada le llenaba el pecho de una feliz satisfacción que le hacía dar gracias al universo por aquello. Las caderas del más bajo se meneaban de un lado a otro, haciéndole tragar con dificultad. Estaba enamorado hasta el tuétano de él, y a veces se preguntaba cómo demonios podía ser tan afortunado de que le correspondiese.

Con todo el sigilo que fue capaz se levantó, yendo con cuidado a la cocina. El otro seguía de espaldas a él, sin darse cuenta de nada, al menos, hasta que el moreno le pasó las manos por las caderas, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

- Hola.  
- ¡Hola! ¿Has dormido bien?

Houtarou asintió, abrazándole un poco más fuerte, pegándolo más a él, mientras seguía con el vaivén que estaba haciendo el castaño con el cuerpo.

- ¿Qué preparas?  
- Un bizcocho. ¿Quieres probarlo?

Satoshi sujetó la cuchara con la que estaba removiendo de forma que el otro pudiera probarlo sin moverse de donde estaba apoyado. El moreno lo probó un poco, asintiendo levemente para dar su aprobación.

- Está bueno.  
- Me alegro de que te guste, porque lo hacía para ti.

Una risa cálida resonó en el pecho del más bajo, y Houtarou sintió como el corazón se le hinchaba en el pecho y un rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas, así que bajó un poco más la cabeza, apoyando los ojos en su hombro.

- Creo que he cambiado uno de mis razonamientos.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- ... Ya no puedo vivir sin tu amor.

A Satoshi le sorprendió tanto aquello, que aparte de abrir mucho los ojos, el bol se le escurrió de entre las manos, casi cayéndosele al suelo. Logró dejarlo en la encimera sin derramar nada, y se giró hacia su novio. Este parecía seguir sonrojado, pero no soltó el abrazo. El de ojos ámbar levantó una mano, acariciándole una mejilla mientras que dejaba con suavidad la otra en una de sus caderas, sonriendo ampliamente.

- No pasa nada, porque lo vas a tener para siempre.

Incapaz de contenerse más, Houtarou se agachó levemente, besándole. Poco después se separó de él, y cuando Satoshi apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, no le importó gastar un poco más de energía en seguir el vaivén de la música, siempre que sus cuerpos estuviesen pegados. Aunque cambiase la canción, podría aguantar otra más. O todas las que estuviesen por llegar.

No le molestaría llevar una vida así.

De hecho, quería hacerlo.

* * *

Por si alguien se lo pregunta, la canción que está sonando en la radio es 505, de los Artic Monkeys.

El fluff es bueno, y ya era hora de que fueran felices por completo por una vez, mis pobres niños.


	38. Al cien por cien

**Al cien por cien**

Hoy es el día, hoy vas a hacerlo.

No es como todos los "hoy voy a hacerlo" anteriores, en serio. Hoy te sientes especial, con una seguridad corriendo por tus venas que crees al cien por cien que ayer no estaba.

¿A quién le importa que tengas un corte de pelo algo masculino (se llaman pixie cuts, mirad una revista de moda alguna vez en vuestra vida), que te guste ir de aquí para allá constantemente, o tu colección estúpidamente grande de bolsos? Hoy te has mirado al espejo y has dicho "es mi dia." Incluso te sientes más mona que de costumbre.

Tu nombre es Satoko Fukube y estás completamente enamorada de tu mejor amiga.

Y te vas a confesar hoy.

No sabes cómo vas a hacerlo... Aunque eso no es del todo cierto. Has pensado en todos los escenarios posibles; tienes la carta en la mochila para metersela en la taquilla y hacerlo de forma tradicional, has hecho almuerzo (su preferido) de sobra para compartirlo con ella y tener una excusa para comer juntas aunque lo hacéis casi todos los días, has pensado en invitarla al cine, has pensado hasta en besarla por sorpresa. Eso último hace que se te caliente la cara sólo de pensarlo.

Lo que no sabes es cómo exactamente estás manejando el caminar en linea recta sin caer con la cantidad de nervios que tienes dentro.

Oh, mírala. Ahí está, a lo lejos.

Debe de estar haciéndolo aposta, no hay forma de que sea natural esa imagen de ella bajo los cerezos en flor, el aire agitando los árboles y su pelo suavemente, haciendo bailar los pétalos a su alrededor.

Que te entierren, estás muerta y eres feliz.

Está fantástica con esas medias negras y el pelo alborotado en algo que parecía un intento de coleta. Aunque no sabes si la prefieres así con con las faldas largas y el pelo suelto que se pone cuando quedáis fuera de la escuela. Te encanta todo de ella, todo. Tanto lo que parece un perpetuo aburrimiento y desdén, como la forma que tiene de maldecir. Porque la conoces, y casi siempre tiene listo un "demonios" o "maldita sea" en la punta de la lengua, aunque suele intentar evitar decirlo. Y es tan lista... Te da un poco de envidia, pero bueno. Al menos tú eres la base de datos a la que recurre siempre.

Si sonriese un poco más tendrías que espantarle los moscones a puñetazos, pero por suerte, no tienes que hacerlo... Y te sientes algo feliz de que las pocas veces que sonríe hayas sido capaz de verlo. ¿Es eso egoísta? Crees que sí. Te da igual.

Y hablando de moscones, ahí está él, llegando antes que tú.

Vale, eso no es justo. Chitanda es un buen chico, es amable, casi demasiado amable para ser un chico, como si fuese blandito por dentro; y te cae bien. Pero es que te trae loca (en el mal sentido) la forma en que parece ser la única persona que hace que tu mejor amiga haga cosas. Tienes que conseguir que deje de mirarle a los ojos o la liará en algo y tienes que confesarte hoy. Se te ocurre una idea, así que empiezas a correr hacia ellos agitando el brazo.

- ¡Hotaru~! ¡Cielo~!

Estás actuando de forma ruidosa y llamativa, sí. Pero, ¿tienes su atención? Sí.

- ¡Auch!

También tienes un golpe en la cabeza que te ha dado Masato.

- No hagas esas cosas, Fuku-chan.  
- No eres divertido, Masato.  
- Estás avergonzando a Chii-kun.

Eso no es cierto, a quién estabas avergonzando era a Hotaru y probablemente le había dado verguenza ajena al de ojos rosas. Es injusto, así que te cruzas de brazos e hinchas las mejillas. La morena solo te dirige un saludo con la cabeza y suspiras... Tal vez ya la ha liado inevitablemente. Sin embargo, te esta mirando aún.

- Te quedan bien las medias nuevas.

¿Qué? ¿Qué medias? ¿Qué está dicien... ? Ah, sí. Hoy te has puesto unas medias hasta la mitad del muslo con un par de rayas amarillas arriba, porque te sentías una ganadora.

- ¡Gracias!

Un momento...

- Espera, ¿cómo sabías que eran nuevas? ¿Te sabes todas mis medias?  
- No. ¿Por qué iba a hacer yo eso?

Has captado la sombra de una media sonrisa tirando de la comisura de sus labios, estás segura al cien por cien, y sientes una sonrisa tuya propia extendiéndose por tu rostro.

Hoy tienes seguridad corriendo por las venas, y sabes que eres y vas a ser una ganadora.

* * *

Llevo un tiempo queriendo escribir genderbend, y queriendo escribir algo en segunda persona así que, ¿por que no juntar las dos?

PD: Hotaru es un nombre femenino, la version femenina de Houtarou, en serio. Aún me estoy riendo.

PD2: La idea del genderbend me vino cuando me di cuenta de que en Higurashi habían llamado a los dos hermanos Satoshi y Satoko LITERALMENTE ES COMO LLAMAR A TUS HIJOS ALBERTO Y ALBERTA


	39. Lo quiero todo

**Lo quiero todo**

Son las nueve y media, y como le dijiste, estás en la puerta de su casa, arreglado. Te ha abierto con un mohín, pero hoy no vas a caer y a dejarle estar en su casa mirando al techo sin hacer nada. Hoy no.

- Quiero una respuesta, Houtarou.  
- ... Veinte.  
- ¡Pues ya sabes lo que toca!

Es su cumpleaños y estás completamente decidido a emborracharle y encontrarle un ligue esta noche. Tu mejor amigo lo necesita, sobretodo después de aquel gran fiasco con Chitanda. No sabes muy bien qué pasó, Houtarou lo único que te dijo es que no quería hablar de ello, y que los dos se tiraron un par de semanas sin poder mirarse a los ojos, a pesar de seguir siendo amigos.

- Voy a conseguirte algo de diversión esta noche.  
- Satoshi...  
- Eh, no homo.

Eso no es del todo cierto. Eres gay hasta el tuétano y él lo sabe, incluso desde antes que tú lo supieses. Aquello te sentó algo mal pero no es el momento de pensar en ello: de la misma forma que no es el momento de pensar en que estás enamorado de el desde hace años.

Eres su mejor amigo, gay o no, enamorado o no, y vas a conseguirle una chica.

El moreno alza las cejas, mirándote con media sonrisa, y le das un puñetazo en el hombro.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Voy a conseguir que una señorita se líe contigo.  
- De verdad que no...  
- No me repliques.

Parece ser que a veces eres igual de insistente que Chitanda y que es más fácil seguirte la corriente que llevarte la contraria. O que Houtarou realmente necesita esto.

De cualquier forma, le has arrastrado a una discoteca. Y de alguna forma Chitanda y Mayaka también están aquí, porque sois como los cuatro mosqueteros, o los cuatro fantásticos. ... Sólo te has tomado medio vaso de lo que sea que te ha dado la de ojos rosas y ya parece que te está afectando.

Diez minutos después, eres el más sobrio de entre los cuatro. No sabes cómo es posible que en tan poco tiempo Chitanda haya desaparecido con un grupo de chicas que la conocían, que Mayaka esté en la barra ligándose a algún pobre chico, y que Houtarou esté tan borracho que de vez en cuando tropiece. Te parece una eternidad hasta que de pronto, la música a la que no estabas prestando atención sube de volumen de forma abismal. Tanto, que no distingues lo que el moreno te ha dicho ahora mismo.

- _¿Qué?_  
- _¡Allí!_  
- _¿QUÉ?_

Nada. No has entendido nada, pero parece ser que sea lo que sea es hacia la pista de baile, donde te está arrastrando. No pretenderá... No. No, ni de coña. Cualquier otra noche habrías dejado que ocurriese, y habrías soñado con ello dos semanas seguidas después. Pero esta noche es el cumpleaños de Houtarou y le has prometido ayudarle a ligar.

Entonces, sus brazos están alrededor de tu cuello... Esta canción no parece una lenta. Te inclinas hacia él, (sin corresponder al agarre porque no sabes si serías capaz de controlarte después) y casi rozándole la oreja le hablas cerca del oído para que te escuche.

- Houtarou, para. Que así no vas a conseguir chicas.  
- Te... Te he dicho que no...  
- Tienes que olvidar a Chitanda, y es tu cumpleaños y vas a pasártelo bien.  
- ¡Cállate de una vez! Me lo estoy pasando bien, así que baila.

Wow, parece que has tocado un tema sensible con eso. Tomas nota mental de no hacerlo tan a la ligera la próxima vez y, apretando las mandíbulas, intentas bailar de forma que no parezca que te estás aprovechando de lo borracho que está el de ojos verdes. Probablemente, si Mayaka se girase y te viese te mataría de todas formas.

Vuelve a pasar una eternidad de tiempo y, vaya que si Houtarou cambia borracho. Parece dispuesto a gastar energía para una vida entera y te sientes culpable de estar pasándotelo bien, pero, alguna vez tenía que subirte el alcohol a ti. A pesar de que sigues estando menos borracho que él, ya notas como te importa menos todo un par de vasos después, y decides bailar con él de forma decente por un rato.

- Houtarou, Hout-Houtarou escúchame.  
- ¿Quéeeee?  
- Tenemos que encontrarte una chica. Quiero que mi mejor amigo se estrene en su cumpleaños.

Eh, no hacía falta un empujón como ese, pero por suerte no te caes. Poco después vuelve a agarrarte para que estés cerca de nuevo, y parece enfadado.

- ¿Sabes por qué demonios n-no funcionó con Chitanda?  
- ... No.

Parece exasperado, levantando las manos como si te llamase idiota. Ah no, acaba de hacerlo en voz alta.

- ¿Te acuera-acuerdas de lo que has dicho antes?

No, no te acuerdas.

- Pues de "no" nada, yo lo quiero todo.  
- ¿Todo el qué?  
- Todo el homo.

Y te está besando. No sabes si reírte o empujarle porque esa ha sido la salida del armario más patética que has visto, o si llorar y traerle más cerca porque te está besando por fin. POR FIN.

- Recuerda lo que lo que me has prometido.  
- ¿El qué?  
- Satoshiiiiii...  
- No, dilo, que no-no me acuerdo.  
- Diversión.

Ah, sí, ya te acuerdas. Y crees tener una idea de como cumplir la promesa, así que le besas de nuevo.

* * *

LO SIENTO MUCHO OH MY GOD

Me dijeron que hiciese otro en segunda persona así que aquí está pero la canción de no homo se me cruzó por el medio y ·H·

Also cada día escribo más madre mía ya parece que mi límite de 500 palabras lo he tirado a la basura y ahora mismo se lo está comiendo una rata

En fin, gracias por lidiar conmigo, os quiero

...

...

...

_No homo. _

PFFFFFTTTT LO SIENTO VALE PERDÓN POR LA BROMA OTL


	40. Frío

**Frío**

Era tarde. Había estado nevando todo el día, y ambos muchachos habían estado por ahí. Hacía frío, sí, pero la idea de café caliente y una conversación agradable en un sitio tranquilo había comprado al moreno.

En realidad había sido una excusa para que el castaño lo arrastrase un poco con él a comprar; y aunque se quejaban, uno de haber andado demasiado y otro de que le hubiese dejado gastarse tanto dinero, ambos estaban bastante contentos. Habían acabado volviendo a la casa de Satoshi, que parecía estar siempre vacía. Sus padres se iban más de viaje de trabajo que los de Houtarou, y aquello era decir bastante.

- Satoshi, ¿es normal que tu casa esté fría como el ártico?  
- No, no lo es.

El castaño estuvo mirando por los controles de los radiadores, pero parecían funcionar correctamente, y las ventanas estaban cerradas. El de ojos ámbar miró a su compañero, pensando.

- ¿Qué crees que pasa?

El moreno alzó una ceja, con media sonrisa en la cara.

- No pienso ponerme a pensar en ello. Ya bastante tengo con haberme andado el centro comercial entero y que me hayas obligado a comprarme aquellos pantalones.  
- Tienes como tres pantalones nada más, Houtarou, necesitabas estos. Y eran los que mejor te quedaban.  
- ¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro?  
- Confía en mí, que de eso sé.

Houtarou se encogió de hombros, dejándolo pasar, y suspiró, llevándose la mano al flequillo por unos dos segundos.

- ¿Son eléctricos los radiadores?  
- Sí.  
- Entonces puede que se haya ido la luz.

Como si al apuntar con el dedo hacia la bombilla esta hubiese decidido darle la razón, las luces parpadearon.

El castaño se habría quedado sorprendido si no le conociese, e incluso conociéndole, la forma tan rápida de pensamiento del otro seguía fascinándole y dándole algo de envidia. Porque era como si Houtarou fuese el Sherlock para el John de Satoshi... salvo porque la parte de ser heterosexual no le iba al castaño. Eso, y que se alegraba que Houtarou no hubiese tenido una adicción a la heroína, por supuesto.

Acabaron pidiendo una pizza para cenar mientras se juntaban en el sofá viendo alguna tontería en televisión. Hacía demasiado frío para hacer nada más, así que ambos se comenzaron a quedar dormidos pronto, la calidez emanando del otro resultando ser realmente confortable. Satoshi tenía la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Houtarou, y este la suya en su cabeza.

- Eh, Houtarou.  
- ¿Hm?  
- Deberíamos ir a dormir.  
- Tienes razón.

El moreno se estiró, Satoshi perdiendo apoyó y mirándole con el ceño fruncido antes de suspirar, intentando esconder el leve tinte rosa que tenían sus mejillas.

- Deberíamos dormir juntos, por el frío. No creo que poner un futón en el suelo con la casa así sea una buena idea.

Houtarou paró a medio movimiento, girándose abruptamente después para que no viese su sonrojo.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Satoshi había acabado de cambiarse y ponerse el pijama, y Houtarou estaba en el baño, haciendo lo mismo, cuando todas las luces se apagaron. No se veía absolutamente nada.

- Maldita sea, odio tener razón a veces.

El castaño rió desde la habitación, cogiendo su móvil de la mesilla y alumbrando con él.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
- Un poco de luz no estaría mal.  
- Voy ya a salvar el día.

Al de ojos ámbar no le hizo falta ver para notar como el otro estaba rodando los ojos ante aquel comentario. Abrió la puerta del baño, alumbrando mientras el otro recogía su ropa. Entonces, algo en la ventana captó su atención.

- Se ha ido la luz en toda la ciudad, madre mía.

Una idea pasó por su mente, y aún con la tenue luz del teléfono, Houtarou pudo ver como se le iluminaban el rostro al tenerla.

- ¿Qu- ?  
- ¡Ponte la ropa otra vez y abrígate!  
- No estarás hablando en serio.  
- Que sí, que sí, ¡hazme caso!

No mucho tiempo después, ambos estaban vestidos y con abrigo, y habían salido fuera, a una colina cercana.

- No me puedo creer que...  
- ¡Shhh!

Satoshi le hizo un gesto para que se callase, y apuntó al cielo con la mano.

Sobre ellos, un millar de estrellas brillaban en el firmamento. En algún momento había dejado de nevar, y la noche estaba completamente despejada. Sin las luces de la ciudad, aquello era una vista maravillosa, de la que probablemente no pudieran disfrutar mucho tiempo. Y sin embargo...

Sin embargo, Houtarou no podía dejar de mirar a Satoshi. La tenue luz era más que suficiente para ser capaz de distinguir el tinte rosáceo que el frío le daba a sus mejillas, y sus ojos relucían como si el otoño mismo estuviese congelado dentro de ellos. Hacía que se le cortase la respiración, y que a su corazón le costase latir de forma correcta.

Hacía frío y estaba cansado, pero era un momento que no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Satoshi se giró hacia él, mirándole sin entender, pero el moreno rápidamente miró hacia arriba.

- Sí que es increíble. Gracias por haberme obligado a venir.  
- De nada.

Pudo ver de reojo como el castaño sonreía mientras volvía a mirar al cielo, y respiró hondo.

Sí que había merecido la pena.

* * *

Pfff esto lo he escrito deprisa y corriendo porque son las 5 y media y mierda se me había olvidado porque llevo toda la noche pensando como voy a hacerme el zillyhoo para el cosplay de John y no he tenido mucho tiempo para revisar esto.

Y encima no se me ocurría nada he tenido que usar una idea que tenía para un rol y agh

Arche out

PD: Dejarme algún review con ideas para cuando pasan momentos como este por favor no estaría nada mal ;A;


	41. Pánico

**Pánico**

Había humo en el aire, lo sentía en los pulmones. No había nada ardiendo dentro de su casa, eso lo sabía. Entonces, el sonido de metal chocando entre sí y los gritos llegaron a sus oídos. No le había dado tiempo a formular la pregunta o a llevarse la mano al flequillo cuando su mente ya había encontrado la respuesta: les estaban invadiendo.

Vivía en una ciudad grande, con sus propias murallas, y soldados, así que tenía que ser algo bastante importante, no un simple acto de pillaje.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió con violencia hacia dentro, y uno de los soldados enemigos en los que estaba pensando, entró. La sangre se le congeló en las venas, no siendo capaz siquiera de retroceder. No tenía forma de huir, la casa no tenía puerta trasera y estaba acorralado en la parte baja, no podía subir la escalera desde ahí. Estaba muerto, sobretodo desde que vio el brillo asesino en los ojos del contrario. La fiebre de la guerra, como algunos lo llamaban, aquel furor que hacía a las personas comportarse como monstruos. No tenía oportunidad ninguna, ni siquiera aunque hubiese tenido un arma a mano. No sabía defenderse de algo así.

Con un grito, alguien en armadura cayó justo delante de él, espada en mano. Los pies del recién llegado habían aplastado al atacante, poco después de que la hoja del arma se encajase de forma grotesca en su cuello.

Houtarou se echó un par de pasos atrás cuando la figura en armadura se giró hacia él tras sacar con un crujido el arma, salpicándose de sangre.

El líquido carmesí brillaba en el acero del casco, goteando también del filo de la espada, y el moreno sintió un miedo paralizante en todo el cuerpo. El corazón le golpeaba tan fuerte en el pecho que creía que moriría de un ataque antes de que pudiesen asesinarle. La desesperación mantenía su voz en la garganta, sin que pudiese gritar para pedir auxilio o decir nada siquiera. Entonces, en menos de un segundo un pensamiento se abrió camino por su cabeza, abrasando a su paso todos los demás; dejando en su lugar sólo cenizas, y un sabor amargo y melancólico en su mente.

Satoshi.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaba bien? ¿Había muerto? ¿O luchaba? ¿Sabía siquiera que él estaba a punto de morir? ¿De verdad iba a acabar todo así? ¿Qué era lo último que le había dicho?

Tenía ganas de llorar, y entonces la figura levantó la visera del casco.

- ¿Estás bien, Houtarou?

El mismo otoño le miró desde los ojos del otro, y el moreno jamás sintió tanto alivio al ver a su mejor amigo.

- Maldita sea, Satoshi. No sabía que eras tú.  
- ¿Qué otra persona crees que se lanzaría de esta forma a tu rescate?

Había una sonrisa en su cara, una preocupada, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, y en ese instante el de ojos verdes sólo tenía ganas de abrazarse a él. Sin embargo, el más bajo pareció volver a la realidad, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose en un gesto de seriedad absoluta.

Los pasos de Satoshi fueron cuidadosos, cerrando la puerta de la casa con sigilo, escuchando con la oreja pegada a la madera.

- Tienes que esconderte.

Houtarou le miró fijamente.

- No sin ti.

El castaño parpadeó varias veces en confusión, girándose hacia él con gesto sorprendido.

- Ya has visto lo que pasa si no estás.  
- ¿Houtarou... ?  
- Por favor.  
- Te protegeré si es lo que deseas.

Satoshi asintió, pero no era eso, no era eso, y quería gritarlo, pero la voz volvía a quedarse atascada en su garganta. Si no era aquello, ¿entonces qué era? Ni siquiera podía encontrar una solución a aquella pregunta, incluso cuando estaba pensando en ello con todas sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto, el más bajo ponía una estantería delante de la entrada, sirviéndoles de barricada en caso de que alguien tratase de entrar.

- N-no... Satoshi, no. No es... Yo...

Aquello le había afectado, las manos le temblaban y estaba pálido. El otro se acercó, con preocupación escrita en el rostro.

- ¿Estás bien?

Pero no era el momento de entrar en shock, o morirían ambos. El moreno asintió rápidamente, con fuerza.

- Sí.  
- No. No lo estás.

Satoshi le miró con la mayor seriedad posible y le puso las manos en los hombros.

- Mírame. Voy a sacarte de aquí. Y vas-_vamos_ a salir vivos de esta. Confía en mí.

Incapaz de hacer nada más, el más alto simplemente asintió.

- Sube al primer piso, la ventana por la que he entrado debe de seguir abierta. Sal por ahí.

- Estaré detrás tuya. Vamos, veng-

Luego lo achacaría quizá al pánico, pero lo cierto era que besar al castaño era lo mejor que había hecho nunca. Fue un beso corto, torpe, pero era lo que ambos necesitaban para calmar sus nervios.

- Vayamos. Aquí no haremos más que morir de forma innecesaria.  
- Tras ti, Houtarou.

* * *

-'Oops I did it again' playing in the distance.-

Que me pasa con los au medievales cual es mi problema (aparte de los caballeros)

Sigh.


	42. Fotografías

Para escuchar mientras: Terrible fate, de Theophany

* * *

**Fotografías**

El pasillo del hospital estaba silencioso, en aquel lugar las mañanas eran bastante diferentes a las tardes, sin la afluencia de gente que venía tras el trabajo. Había una extraña paz en el ambiente, solo perturbada de forma leve por el eco de los pasos del moreno. Su expresión era la usual, la misma que tendría si estuviese en clase o en su casa, de forma que nadie podía adivinar lo mal que estaba por dentro. La caja envuelta en papel de regalo que llevaba en las manos no pesaba mucho, pero sin embargo le parecía estar llena de piedras. Aunque más bien, el lugar en el que sentía tener piedras era en el alma.

Sus pies frenaron delante de una habitación, y tomó aire antes de coger la manilla de la puerta. Justo en ese instante, esta se abrió y una joven de pelo castaño y ojos rosas salió de la sala.

- Ah, hola. Pensé que vendrías más tarde.  
- No quería perderme ni un minuto de hoy.

Era extraño como ambos se habían vuelto más cercanos, no importándoles ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Mayaka avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, mirándole fijamente.

- No se lo digas.  
- Ya hemos tenido esta conversación... Acordamos en que ninguno de los dos diría nada.  
- Sí, tienes razón... Perdóname.

La chica fijó la vista en el regalo y una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Entonces lo tienes.  
- Sí. ¿Quieres que espere a que vuelvas para dárselo?  
- No... Tengo que volver a casa, ha habido una emergencia. Una inundación, nada grave pero mis padres están trabajando y alguien tiene que estar. Dáselo tú de nuestra parte.  
- ¿Chitanda tampoco viene?

La de ojos rosas negó con la cabeza.

- Dijo que intentaría venir aunque fuese un rato esta noche, pero está liada con algo de su padre y las tierras.

Tras una breve despedida, la chica continuó su camino, y el moreno entró a la sala.

- Feliz cumpleaños.

Satoshi giró la cabeza de pronto, no esperando al otro tan temprano. El rostro se le iluminó, y una sonrisa brillante apareció en él.

- ¡Gracias! No te esperaba tan temprano.

Houtarou no pudo luchar contra la más leve de las sonrisas, sintiéndose contento con solo ver al otro sonreír. Hizo un esfuerzo por no mirar los tubos y las máquinas a las que estaba enganchado, y se sacó el regalo de detrás de la espalda, donde la había escondido antes de entrar.

- Te he traído un regalo. Es de las chicas y mío, pero quieren que te lo dé ya.

El castaño cogió el paquete, mirándolo y dándole las gracias de nuevo al de ojos verdes antes de romper el papel. Dentro de la caja, una cámara polaroid, la misma que llevaba meses queriendo. Era bastante cara, así que la sostuvo con cuidado, pasándose la correa por el cuello.

- Wow. Muchas gracias, de verdad. ¡Era justo lo que quería!

Un pensamiento invadió la mente de Houtarou. "_No, lo que querías era salir de aquí._" Había luchado contra todo el mundo, contra cielo y tierra, pero los médicos no habían dejado que el otro saliese. El moreno miró a la ventana, rascándose la nuca.

- No es nada.  
- Claro que sí. Estoy seguro de que ha sido tu idea.

Aquello era cierto, pero el de ojos verdes no le confirmó su teoría. En vez de hacerlo le habló mientras seguía mirando por la ventana, la sombra de un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas.

- Me sabe mal no tener nada más para ti, de mi parte solo, quiero decir. Así que... He decidido que cuando salgas de aquí te llevaré a donde tú quieras. Donde sea.  
- ... Quiero ir al parque de atracciones.

Houtarou rió por la nariz, agitando levemente la cabeza.

- ¿No crees que eso sería demasiada adrenalina?  
- Tienes razón... Con cualquier sitio me basta. Con salir de aquí es suficiente.

El moreno no le miró. Tenía miedo de llorar si lo hacía. Apoyó los antebrazos en el borde del alfeízar, mirando a la distancia. Hacía buen tiempo, y les habían dejado abrir las ventanas.

- Estaré contigo cuando salgas, y te llevaré a comer al campo. Podemos pasear en las bicicletas.  
- ... ¿Estás dispuesto a gastar toda esa energía por mí?  
- Claro. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños.

El 'clic' que sonó al poco de terminar la frase reveló que Satoshi había aprendido a usar la cámara ya, y el segundo en cuanto se giró, que le estaba haciendo fotos a él.

- ¡No me hagas fotos!

El castaño rió entre dientes.

- Lo siento, tenías un aire tan... melancólico que era perfecto.  
- ¿Y la segunda a que ha venido?  
- Eh, se me ha ido el dedo.  
- Lo has dicho demasiado rápido.

Houtarou fingió algo de enfado, pero poco podía hacer mientras el otro reía de nuevo.

- Ven, hagámonos fotos juntos.

* * *

Desde aquel día ya habían pasado cinco meses.

En la casa de los Oreki reinaba el silencio, ni siquiera estaba encendida la tele, cuando el timbre resonó por todo el edificio. Tomoe, que leía una revista, se levantó del sofá, abriendo la puerta.

- Oh, hola señora Fukube.  
- Hola Tomoe. ¿Está tu hermano?

La muchacha echó un vistazo escaleras arriba, antes de volver la vista a la mujer ante ella. Llevaba gafas de sol para esconder algo que ya sabían, pero las ojeras la delataban de cualquier forma. Levantó una mano, ofreciéndole un sobre a la de ojos verdes.

- He encontrado estas fotos y... Bueno, supuse que Houtarou querría tenerlas.  
- Oh... Muchas gracias, yo se las daré.  
- De nada. Hasta luego.

La mujer se fue y Tomoe cerró la puerta, apoyando la espalda en ella mientras miraba las fotografías.

La mayor parte de ellas eran fotos de gente, de pájaros en un alféizar. No había nada que realmente dijese que eran para su hermano hasta que llegó a una serie de fotos que eran de un mismo día.

En la primera, el moreno salía mirando a la distancia, y en la segunda con cara de sorpresa mientras le pillaban desprevenido en una foto.

La mayor de los Oreki no pudo evitar reír un poco, pasando a las siguientes instantáneas.

Satoshi y su hermano, el primero sonriendo y el segundo con su cara habitual de aburrimiento. En la siguiente se veía a Satoshi riñéndole, y en la próxima los dos sonreían.

Pillar a Houtarou sonriendo en una foto era dificilísimo, así que le sorprendió algo que sonriese voluntariamente. Se apuntó mentalmente el hacer una copia de esa foto.

La siguiente foto era de ellos dos en la misma posición, pero mirándose a los ojos. Después, salían besándose, con los ojos cerrados. A esa le seguía una como la anterior en la que se miraban, pero ambos chicos estaban sonrojados y sonreían un poco.

La última foto estaba movida, pero se apreciaba a Houtarou completamente sonrojado y avergonzado por que le estuviesen haciendo fotos, y a Satoshi riéndose, y probablemente era esa la causa de que estuviese movida. Su hermano, aún con toda esa vergüenza, estaba sonriendo.

Tomoe volvió a meter las fotos en el sobre y se llevó una mano a los ojos.

En su cuarto, el moreno estaba tumbado de lado en la cama, en posición fetal. Tenía ojeras, pero los ojos abiertos de par en par igualmente. No miraba a ningún sitio en especial, ni siquiera pensaba en nada. Un par de toques en la puerta anunciaron la llegada de la otra.

- Houtarou...  
- Hola.  
- Ha venido la madre de Satoshi y... Ha traído esto para ti.

El moreno se incorporó, sentándose en la cama y cogiendo el sobre.

- ¿Qué es?  
- Son... fotos.

No hizo falta decir más, su rostro reveló que sabía qué fotos eran, que lo recordaba claro como si hubiese sido ayer. Los ojos verdes de Houtarou se nublaron, las lágrimas que hacía tiempo que no le dejaban dormir volviendo a él una vez más. Sus mandíbulas se apretaron, en un intento por contenerse.

- Hermana...  
- Dime, Houtarou.  
- ... ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?

Las preguntas que sabía perfectamente que no tenían ninguna respuesta se escaparon de entre sus labios, cuando en realidad no quería decir nada de eso. La mayor se sentó en la cama, rodeando a su hermano con los brazos, y dejando que se desahogase en su pecho. Hacía muchos años que esto ya no era necesario, y le rompía el corazón ver al moreno en aquel estado. Ella sabía de consolar heridas y miedos nocturnos, no de como volver a hacerle sonreír después de algo como aquello. Las manos de Houtarou se agarraron con fuerza a la parte de atrás de su blusa, correspondiendo al abrazo.

- Le querías mucho, ¿verdad?  
- S-sí. Creo que toda mi vida lo he hecho.

Tomoe tragó saliva, estando ella misma al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo.

- Y... y ahora miro todo... todos los recuerdos que tengo y...

La voz se le rompió en la garganta, teniendo que esperar un poco para poder recuperarla

- Y creo que él también lo hizo.

* * *

Los años, muchos años, pasaron de forma lenta, uno tras otro.

Una niña pequeña, de unos ocho años y con unos ojos de un color verde intenso, se agarró a la pierna de Houtarou.

- Tíiiiio.  
- Dime, Michi.  
- ¿Quien es ese chico que sale contigo en esa foto?

La pequeña señaló un marco en la pared, y el moreno alargó la mano, cogiéndolo y agachándose para que la otra pudiese verlo bien.

- Este es el tío Satoshi.  
- Es guapo.  
- Claro que sí.

La niña le miró a los ojos, viendo como el mayor miraba la foto con tristeza y nostalgia mal disimuladas.

- ¿Dónde está ahora?  
- Uh... un día se puso muy enfermo y... y se fue.  
- ¿Le querías mucho?

La pequeña Michi era mucho más inteligente e intuitiva que el resto de las chicas de su edad, de tal forma, que con solo ver la foto y la cara de su tío ya sabía que se querían. Houtarou suspiró, mirándola y maldiciendo a su hermana por pasarle a la niña los genes de la inteligencia.

- Muchísimo.  
- Parece que él también te quería. Os mirabais de la forma que se miran mamá y papá.

Houtarou se sonrojó levemente, y hacía muchos años que no le pasaba; desde... La garganta se le quedó seca, y se levantó, colocando la foto. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, la pequeña tiró de la pernera de su pantalón otra vez.

- Seguro que te está esperando en algún sitio. No habrá seguido sin ti.

El moreno le revolvió el pelo una vez, saliendo de la sala después a toda prisa. Las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas de nuevo, como si volviese a ser aquella madrugada funesta en la que le llamaron para decirle que había perdido lo que más le importaba en el mundo.

Era mentira aquello de que el tiempo cerraría sus heridas, era mentira aquello de que se volvería a enamorar. El otro había sido el amor de su vida, y en menos de cinco meses después de darse cuenta, se había desvanecido entre sus brazos. El vacío que le había quedado era tan intenso, que a veces se preguntaba si no le habían arrancado algo por dentro.

Pero su sobrina tenía razón, y seguro que le estaba esperando en alguna parte. Y tenía que seguir adelante, porque si llegaba antes de tiempo, Satoshi le regañaría.

Y lo primero que quería hacer cuando volviese a verle no era recibir una bronca.

* * *

Joder. Joder jdoer jdofsgsdrger

Yo quería escribir algo rapidito e irme a la cama por que demonios tengo 2000 palabras de angst y cinco pañuelos delante de mí.


	43. A pesar de que

**A pesar de que**

Era extraño, y sabía que a nadie más le pasaba, pero siempre había soñado con él. Desde que era un niño había sentido la caricia de las plumas entre sueños, pero había dejado de contarlo a los demás hacía mucho. Sólo era un sueño, y ni siquiera eso. Era un rostro, era alguien que velaba por él, y aunque sabía que había soñado con él la noche anterior, a la luz del día tenía suerte si lograba recordar sus ojos.

Intentar recordarle era como fina arena que se escurriese entre sus dedos.

A veces se tiraba toda la noche soñando con aquel joven, hablando con él, o cualquier cosa que a la mañana siguiente no recordaría con claridad. Otras veces aparecía entre sueños, visitándole por un momento, antes de dejarle seguir soñando. Houtarou creía que era para que no se olvidase de él, o para reafirmarle que no le había olvidado. Y mentiría, mentiría si dijese que todas las noches cuando se acostaba no quería verle. Mirar su sonrisa era una fuente de paz increíble, y le hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo, le hacía sentirse capaz de conseguir el mundo si quisiera. Casi deseaba que estuviese a su lado del todo. Pero otra vez se hacía de día, y no era capaz de recordar el sonido de su risa.

Si existía algo como los ángeles guardianes, estaba seguro que aquel chico era uno. El suyo.

Entonces, pasó esa noche.

El suave susurro de las alas de aquel joven al acercarse no le trajo tranquilidad, no después de haber visto la sonrisa triste que tenía.

- ... Pronto se habrán enterado. Lo siento muchísimo.  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- No te preocupes, te asignarán otro y a mí me asignarán otra persona. No te quedarás solo.  
- Pero no quiero otro.  
- Te aseguro que estarás bien. Cuidará de ti de la misma forma.  
- ... No volveré a verte, ¿verdad?  
- No. Lo siento mucho.

Era solo un sueño. ¿Por qué parecía que le estuviese doliendo el pecho de aquella forma? ¿Por qué tenía ganas de gritar? Se suponía que le traía paz, no angustia.

- Dime al menos tu nombre.  
- ... Satoshi.  
- No lo olvidaré.

En un parpadeo, fue de día.

La luz que entraba por la ventana cegó al moreno, que se incorporó. Le habían dicho algo importante, algo muy importante, pero no lograba recordar el qué. Se llevó a la cara una mano para frotarse los ojos, cuando notó algo extraño.

- ... ¿Por qué tengo la cara mojada?

Podría preguntarlo aquella misma noche. O al menos fue lo que se dijo durante todo el día. Tenía un sentimiento de inquietud en el alma, un desasosiego extraño en la punta de los dedos, como si su cuerpo pudiese predecir que algo iba mal. Aunque tal vez solo estaba algo ansioso por haber tomado cafeína.

Le costó dormir.

Y cuando lo hizo, había algo raro. Solo oyó el rumor de un batir de alas en la lejanía, y después vio un par de ojos violeta que le miraban con curiosidad.

- ¡Hola!

Aquello estaba mal. No debía ser así, pero... _¿Por qué?_

No era capaz de recordarlo.

* * *

Antes de que me matéis, esta historia tiene tres partes. Una desde el punto de vista de Houtarou, una desde el de Satoshi, y otra que es la final.


	44. No me recuerdes

Tw: Sangre.

* * *

**No me recuerdes**

Era duro. Había sido duro, era duro en ese instante, y seguiría siéndolo. Había cometido el peor de los errores, pero por suerte no había ido mucho más allá. Por suerte, sólo le habían sentenciado a cambiar de protegido. Le habían repetido tantas veces que era muy afortunado, que había acabado por aceptarlo.

Sólo le habían obligado a separarse de la persona de la que se había enamorado, sólo le habían condenado a no volver a verle jamás.

Sólo le habían dado un ultimátum para que se olvidase de sus sentimientos, o moriría.

Era tan afortunado, que tenía ganas de llorar y morir de una vez para ahorrarse la angustia.

De todas formas, aún tenía un trabajo que cumplir. Daba lo mejor de sí mismo por ayudar a la muchacha que le habían encargado ahora, pero ella no parecía siquiera necesitarle. Era alguien fuerte y decidida, y con un pequeño empujón de parte del ángel, ya no se dejaba pisotear por nadie. Si quería algo, luchaba duro por conseguirlo.

El joven estaba algo envidioso de ella, pero en los sueños era simpática. Y más que envidia, sentía un poco de admiración. No llegaba ni al mínimo de la gran admiración que le tenía a su anterior protegido, pero no estaba tan mal.

Aunque los días pasaban, convirtiéndose lentamente en meses, y Satoshi era incapaz de olvidar, sintiendo como su fuerza iba desapareciendo poco a poco. De no poder desprenderse de aquel amor a tiempo, moriría. No era una sentencia que poder evitar con una mentira, era una realidad de su raza. Entonces, una noche cuando fue a dormir para ir a ver a su protegida, no acabó en su sueño. Acabó en uno propio, que más que un sueño, fue un breve recuerdo de quién era el otro, de como era su imagen. La visión, breve, no le dejó ninguna duda: no iba a olvidarle. Tenía grabado su nombre a fuego en el alma.

Iba a morir.

Aunque, de tanto estar con la joven, algo de su fuerza de voluntad se le había pegado. Ella no le necesitaba tanto tiempo, así que en vez de dormir y visitar sus sueños, se dedicó a encontrar una forma. A leer todos y cada uno de los libros que existían sobre aquello.

La solución que creía haber encontrado finalmente no era lo que esperaba. Iba a necesitar ayuda, y se la pidió a la única que sabía que le ayudaría.

- No puedo hacer tal cosa.  
- Por favor... Es la única forma.  
- Pero...  
- Te asignarán otro compañero, no te quedarás sola. Necesito que me hagas este favor.  
- ¿¡Cómo se supone que voy a ser capaz de hacer algo así!? Yo... ¡Ni siquiera puedo moverme aquí!  
- Te he visto hacer grandes cosas, y estas destinada a aún mayores. Un mero sueño no podría detenerte.

La muchacha tomó aire de forma temblorosa, intentando calmarse. Mientras tanto, el ángel se arrodilló frente a ella, dándole la espalda después.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es la única manera?  
- Sí. Hazlo.

Los ojos de la joven se cerraron durante un segundo, mientras buscaba la fuerza dentro de sí misma. Un par de segundos se abrieron de golpe, y con un grito agarró las alas del joven, poniendo un pie en el medio de su espalda.

El crujido de la piel al rajarse era insoportable, y era aún más horrible al estar mezclado con los gritos y sollozos de ambos.

Había tanta sangre que las manos de la muchacha se resbalaban y tenía que volver a agarrarle las alas, luchando contra las náuseas. Sólo era un sueño, se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma, pero ¿qué clase de psicópata era como para soñar que le arrancaba las alas a un ángel? A uno que no había hecho más que ayudarla y acompañarla, además. No podía aguantar más, quería dejar de hacerle daño, quería olvidar aquella pesadilla. Había tanta sangre...

Con un parpadeo, la joven apareció en su cama. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, y estaba asustada por algo que no era capaz de recordar. La habitación estaba a oscuras completamente, y estiró una mano para encender la bombilla. Cuando pudo ver, notó una mancha rojiza en la llavera, y en un acto reflejo, se miró las manos. Estaban llenas de un líquido espeso de color rojo oscuro, que goteaba por todas partes.

Pensando que sería quizá una alucinación por acabar de despertarse, cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, asegurándose a sí misma que sólo era un sueño. Poco a poco entreabrió los párpados y se miró las manos... Pero las manchas no se habían ido.

El ángel miró a su alrededor, aguantando un quejido. Aquello había sido demasiado para la muchacha, y había despertado. Para su desgracia, el trabajo no estaba completo, y no podía seguir de aquella forma cuando amaneciese. De ser así, se quedaría atrapado en el limbo para siempre.

Las manos del muchacho se agarraron a una de sus propias alas, mientras reprimía la oleada de dolor que aquel movimiento le había causado, e intentaba anticipar el dolor aún mayor que estaba por venir. Sin dudarlo más, tiró.

Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Solo, en medio de la negrura de un sueño abandonado, y con única banda sonora del crujido de su propio cuerpo y sus quejidos ahogados. Un gran chasquido junto a un grito resonaron por la nada, y el ángel cayó de frente, luchando por seguir enviando aire a sus pulmones a través de las lágrimas. Aún tenía algo suave y húmedo en las manos, y eso significaba que todavía quedaba la mitad del trabajo.

¿Qué diría Houtarou si le viese así?

Comenzaba a rayar el alba.


	45. Yo te sigo queriendo

**Yo te sigo queriendo**

No era su problema.

Su ángel de la guarda era lista, y aunque no lo hubiese sido, él no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para girarse hacia un callejón oscuro solo por haber oído un quejido. Era demasiado temprano, todavía había un par de estrellas en el cielo, y lo que menos podía pasarle era que le robasen.

De pronto, sintió un tirón, como si alguien tirase de su camisa hacia atrás.

Eso ya lo había experimentado antes, cuando casi le atropellan de niño; pero tras un momento decidió que no iba a venir ningún camión de frente a por él, así que decidió seguir su camino.

Error. Ahí estaba el tirón de camiseta otra vez, y esta vez con más fuerza. Era casi como si le estuviese gritando al oído que se volviese. No quería hacerlo, no quería ver a un sin techo meando tras unos cartones o a alguien volviendo de alguna fiesta loca. Pero su maldita ángel de la guardia era muy pesada, así que se giró.

Los ojos verdes se abrieron de par en par al ver al otro chico. Ese muchacho le sonaba de algo, creía haberle visto antes, ¿pero dónde? En ese instante daba igual, porque a pesar de la sonrisa aliviada que le dedicó; sus ojos a punto de cerrarse, las piernas que casi no le sostenían, y la mano temblorosa que le sujetaba en la pared indicaban que estaba muy mal.

El moreno no supo lo que era hasta que el otro chico apoyó la espalda en la pared, deslizándose.

En la pared se vislumbraban un par de manchurrones de sangre que bajaban hasta la camisa del otro, y Houtarou salió corriendo hacia él.

- H-hola...  
- ¿Qué te ha pasado?  
- He l... logrado llegar...

El más alto estaba concentrado en llamar a una ambulancia cuando el otro llevó la mano hasta su mejilla.

- Poder tocarte de verdad... es increíble...  
- Do... ¿¡Dónde están tus alas!?  
- He... He venido a quedarme... Aquí...

El moreno levantó un poco al castaño, mirando su espalda.

- ¿¡TE HAN ARRANCADO LAS ALAS!?

Houtarou no era alguien dado a gritar o a dejarse llevar por el pánico, pero aquello era más de lo que nunca había visto, era algo que le sobrepasaba. Las heridas que tenía eran grotescas, y tuvo que apartar la vista rápidamente, no soportando ver a quien había cuidado de él durante tanto tiempo en ese estado.

- He... He sido yo.  
- Dime por favor que no te has auto-mutilado solo por venir a verme.

Una pequeña sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios del más bajo, que volvió a acariciarle la mejilla.

- O lo hacía, o moría... No había otra... opción.  
- ¿Por qué?

La leve risa del que una vez fue un ángel precedió a una frase que el moreno no se esperaba oír.

- Porque a los... ángeles no se nos permite enamorarnos. Si lo hacemos, acabamos muriendo.  
- ¿De quién... ?  
- ¿De verdad tienes que preguntarlo?

Las sirenas de la ambulancia se acercaban, y el de ojos verdes envolvió con los brazos al otro, teniendo cuidado de no tocar sus heridas.

- Así que... tuve que hacer esto. A-Aunque alguien me ayudó y... tengo que darle las gracias...

La respiración del castaño era cada vez peor, y Houtarou le miró a los ojos.

- La ayuda está cerca, aguanta un poco más.  
- Sólo... Sólo quiero saber una cosa, Houtarou... ¿Recuerdas mi nombre?

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos, y todas, todas y cada una de las conversaciones que había tenido con él cuando aún tenía alas volvieron a su mente.

- Por supuesto que sí... Satoshi.

Satoshi sonrió ámpliamente, correspondiendo al beso que el otro le dio. Ya le daba igual no ser inmortal, porque aquella sensación con gusto superaba todas sus expectativas.

Viviría una vida de humano. Una vida que algún día se acabaría pero viviría feliz de verdad. No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Dun-dun-dun, aviso a lectores:

No creo que pueda subir más capítulos hasta el lunes 21, aunque lo intentaré.

¡Gracias por leer! :D

PD: Si mientras tanto queréis dejarme ideas, o comentarios, o sugerencias, o un simple "hey me mola", hay una opción para dejar reviews muy mona por aquí, así que ya sabéis.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
